Missing
by Ghost Zero
Summary: All the female Power Rangers have been captured by a musical legend. Who will save them? The male rangers thats who! Please R &R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Trip and Lucas sat around Time Force headquarters, playing Mortal Kombat 931. Lucas was winning hands down, until Trip blurted something out.

"Hey where are Katie and Jen?" he asked.

Lucas' only response was a shrug. He thought it was a tactic to distract him. But after the battle, he noticed Trip was right. The girls were gone."Maybe they had a mission."

"No. I don't remember them mentioning a mission." Circuit said. Where he came from and why he was interfering in thier conversation was unknown.

"Hm. Maybe they're miss..." Trip was cut off by Lucas covering his mouth

"You idiot! You never say a Power Rangers is missing. It's taboo."

"Why?"

"Because if you say it, then they will go missing."

"Oh. Maybe they went to visit Eric and Wes."

"Nope. They're time glasses are right here." Circuit chimed in again. Lucas secretly said to himself if the owl said something else, he would punt him like a football.

"Oh no. They must really be missing!" Trip said.

"Dammit Trip! What did I just tell you?"

"Are you talking about that taboo thingy? Everyone knows thats not true." Circuit said. Lucas growled angerly and left the room.

"I'll send a message to Wes. Maybe he knows." Trip said as he typed on a big computer.

Just then, Lucas entered wearing a blue football uniform. He also had a football player with him. The football player grabbed Circuit and snapped him towards Lucas, who caught him in mid-air and (true to his word) punted him into the distance like a football.

"What was that?" Trip asked, refering to the screams of his owl friend.

"The wind." Lucas said with a straight face.

Trip shrugged and continued hitting buttons until Wes appeared on the screen. He was shirtless and covered in what appeared to cooking oil.

"What's up Trip?" Wes was very out of breath.

"Have you seen Katie or Jen? We can't find them and think that they've gone miss..."

Just then Eric runs into the room. He too is covered in oil and shirtless."Shut up! Don't you know that's taboo?"

"Where was I was when you guys got that memo about saying missing?" Trip asked.

"More than likely drilling a hole in Kaite's shower." Lucas said. He then turned his attention to Eric. He didn't say anything, but gave him and Wes a weird look. Sensing this, Wes spoke up.

"If you must know, me and Eric were oil wrestling."

"Oil wrestling?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Straight men do it all the time. Don't you guys?" Eric siad

"...No" Trip said.

"It's pretty big here. They even have a league and a champion and everything." Wes added.

"Really? Whose the champion?" Lucas asked.

"Michael Jackson." Wes answered. An unexpected silence followed.

"Well since you think the girls are that word we can't say, I'll go call the Lightspeed Rescue rangers and see if they know anything." Wes said.

"Yeah I'll give the Wild Force rangers a ring to see if they know anything too." Eric added.

"Okay. Later dudes." Trip said as he turned off the communication screen.

Location: Aquabase

Carter was in the workout area doing some pull ups. Chad was there counting and thinking.

'Wow, he is cut like piece of marbel. I wish I was cut like that' Chad thought as he watched his shirtless teammate.'I'm almost as built as him. Wait a sec! Ryan and Joel aren't as built as me. So if I kill Carter, I'll be the most muscular ranger! And with him dead, they'll maybe make me the leader. No they might go to Ryan for that. I'm probally like the third string leader. So I guess I'll have to kill Ryan too..." he was interrupted by Carter's cell phone ringing.

"Grayson"

"Hey Carter. It's me, Wes."

"Oh. Hello Wesley. Is there any certain reason for your call?"

"Yeah there is. We think Katie and Jen are that M word that Power Rangers are suppose to say."

"I see. Come to think of it, Dana isn't standing in a pool of her own drool while watching me work out like normal."

Joel then burst into the room looking frantic and asked "Have you seen Kelsay?" Chad and Carter shook thier heads. "Dammit! She stole my good hat! I finally let her hold my hat and she goes miss..." Carter, Chad, and Wes(over the phone) do a collective 'Shut Up'

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Joel said.

"Hey Joel, why do you were that hat anyway?" Carter asked.

"It's my trademark."

"Well then you need to get rid of that trademark. I mean, when has being a black cowboy been cool?" Chad said.

"It will be one day! Mark my words, soon every black person in the world will have a cowboy hat!" Joel proclaimed

"Keep telling yourself that." Chad snickered.

"Anyway, it sounds like you two have the same problem we have. When we figure put what to do, I'll call back." Wes said hanging up.

"Hey let's go to the medical bay and see Ryan." Chad said.

"What's wrong with him." Carter asked.

"He has the clap. Or the Flu. Or a cold. Or a headache, I can't remember. All I know is he is sick." Chad said as he left the room.

Location: A park.

"I can't believe the princess invited us here for a reunion, and she doesn't even show up!" Max said.

"Well maybe there's a good reason for it." Danny said.

Just then, Cole's cell phone rang.

"Whoa, I have a cell phone?" Cole said.

"I guess so." Danny said.

Cole shrugged and answered his phone."Do you wanna talk to Cole?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good cause I'm him" Cole said proudly.

"I know who you are Cole. It's me Eric."

"Oh hey Eric. Why the sudden call?"

"We don't know where Katie and Jen are. And according to Carter and Wes, Dana and Kelsay are gone too. We were wondring if Alyssa and Taylor were there."

"Well Princess Shayla is miss...not here. But Alyssa and Taylor are right here."

Danny then tapped Cole on the shoulder "Hold on a sec Eric. What is it Danny?"

"Alyssa and Taylor aren't here"

"Of course they are. Alyssa's napping right there and Taylor is over there making out with Max."

"No they aren't. That's a white cat and some hooker Max paid. The girls are gone."

"Oh. Well Eric it appears we have the same problem. We are we to do? What are we to do?" Cole said as he began to cry.

"Dammit Cole be a man! Now I'll call back in a while to tell you are plan."

Location: Time Force Headquarters.

"So a lot of female rangers are not were they should be." Trip said.

"Yeah. I heard all the female rangers ever are gone."

"Guys! I found out where Katie and Jen are. They're in Wes and Eric's time in this big fortress in space." Circuit said as he flew into the room, making sure to stand clear of Lucas.

"That's probally where all the other female rangers are." Lucas added

"Wow. Well there's only one thing left to do; Send a a multi-person email to all remaining rangers. We must find and rescue our women!" Trip then began typing in several email adresses. After that was done, he sent the emails.

"Dear fellow rangers, In case you don't know me, I'm Trip! I have green hair, my best friend is an owl named Circuit and I'm a Virgo and I enjoy long walks on the beach. I would keep on, but my pal Lucas is telling me to hurry up. Anyway I'm sure you've noticed that your female rangers are gone. We have found them and are preparing to go save them. If your reading this Andross, we know about that huge illegal spaceship you have buried under the beach in Angel Grove. By right we should arresst you and take the ship, but if you let us use it for this mission, we'll let it slide. Oh and Chad, Lucas said to give him back his damn Time Force uniform because without it he had to borrow one and it is really starting to chafe around the crotch area. We will meet at the top of the tallest building in Angel Grove in the year 2006 at midnight on the Ides of March. Now we understand that some of you don't have powers anymore(suckers) so just bring your morphers and we'll recharge them. So you then! Sincerly, Trip"

Trip read over his email and sent it to everyone.

Loacation: Briarwood

Nick, Chip, and Xander are at work and all three are huddled around Chip's computer, reading the email.

"So that's where Maddy and Vida are." Xander said.

"Yeah. I thought they just had the day off." Nick said.

Toby then sticks his head out of his office"There are no days off when you work for me! You work every day until you die!" he then laughed evilly.

"Can we get the month off to go handle something?" Nick asked.

"What are you going to handle?"

"Something."

"Okay. Just bring me a T shirt back."

"Cool. C'mon guys, let's go!" Nick said as he and the others left.

Location: SPD Headquarters

"So that's where they went! Bridge, open a time portal." Sky said as he read the email.

"Where do you think your going?" Doggie asked.

"Were going to go get Syd, Z, and Kat.. They're in trouble." Bridge said.

"I don't care! They can easily be replaced!" Doggie yelled.

"What about that 20 bucks Z owes you?" Jack asked.

"What the hell are you doing just sitting around? Go get my damn money! And bring Delgado, Drew, and Kat back if you can." Doggie said as he left.

"Wait a minute? Jack, what are you doing here? And why am I wearing my old blue uniform? And why is Bridge in green? And why do you have MY morpher?" Sky demanded

Jack shrugged. "The author felt it would be a better story this way."

"Oh, okay. Bridge, is it ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" Bridge said as they walked into the portal.

Location: Cyberspace in Reefside

"Hey Trent, Ethan, did you guys get this email from a guy named Trip?" Conner asked as he walked into the cafe.

"Yeah. I told Dr. O and he said we should get our morphers and meet at his house to go to Angel Grove. Did you get the email Trent?"

"Didn't..have...time... to..check. Busy...running...cafe...without...Hayley." Trent said as he raced all over the place to serve different people

"Can I have my milkshake?" a big guy asked

"Coming up sir!" Trent yelled.

"Well anyway Trent, it said that Kira and Hayley are missi..." Conner was stopped

"Don't finish your statement. Remember what Dr. O said about that word?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah. Well anyway we gotta go save them."

"But we can't morph." Trent said.

"This Trip guy says he can return our powers."

"Can I have my milkshake?"

Trent had had enough so he gave the guy his milkshake...by hitting him with it...while it was still in the blender.He then yelled"Everybody out! The cafe'will re open sometime soon." everyone filed out and the Dino rangers went to meet Tommy.

Location: Wind Ninja Academy

Cam had just finished reading the email aloud to Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter.

"So is this email legit?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Trip's a good dude. He wouldn't lie."

"How do you know him?" Shane asked.

"We met at a A.O.G.R. convention a while back."

"What the hell is that?" Blake asked

"Alliance of Green Rangers."

"You guys have your own group?"

"Yeah. The yellow rangers have own too. But I don't go cause I'd be like the only dude." Dustin said.

"So do the reds. Me and Hunter have been to a few."

"Why don't the blue rangers have one?" Blake asked.

"I think I heard Tori mention that there was one but she didn't want to be the only girl there." Cam said.

"Then why didn't I get an invite?"

"Maybe because no one likes you." Dustin said.

Blake held his head in shame."Hey cheer up bro. Maybe once we get Tori back, you get her to go out with you." Hunter said.

"Yeah I guess."

Location: Terra Venture

"So that's basiclly where Karone, Kendrix, and Maya went." Leo said after giving Mike a rundown on what the email said.

"I see. Well you three can have fun." Mike said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kai asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Okay then let's go." Leo said as he quickly forced Damon and Kai out the room.

"But shouldn't we try to get Mike to come?" Damon asked.

"No. Now let's hurry before he changes his mind." as Leo said this, Mike then yelled down the hall for the others to wait.

"Run!" Leo said as all three ran for dear life from Mike.

Location: the park where the Wild Force rangers are.

"Danny enters the park with a large ice cream cone. He sees Cole and Max staring at the screen of a red laptop.

"Cole, when did you get a computer?" Danny asked.

"I dunno."

"...Okay, what does the email say?" Danny said.

"That they found the girls and that we need to meet the other power rangers to get them back." Max said.

"Oh. Well shouldn't we tell him." Danny asked as he pointed to Merrick, who was playing the song "Lonely" on his flute.

"No, I think we should leave him." Cole said.

"Yeah he seems really depressed and I don't feel like hearing some guy play sad songs on a flute for a month." Max said

"Whatever. Let's just go get this over with." Danny said.

Location: Ernie's Juice Bar

"We gotta save the girls! I can't live without my Aisha!" Rocky shouted. He, Adam, Billy, Zack and Jason were all sitting around the bar.

"Hey why the hell are we all here? Ernie doesn't even own this bar anymore. And isn't Billy suppose to be on some other planet?" Jason asked.

Billy responded by giving some really technical explanination. Confused, Rocky, Jason, and Zack began splitting the words and looking them up in pocket sized dictionarys. Adam sighed heavily.

"He said we're here because the author felt it was easier to write this way." Adam explained.

"Well then I say we leave for this meeting with these guys."

With that, the last of the rangers went to meet the others to save thier comrades.

A/N: If your reading this, I need a big favor. I need to know what the Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm, and Wild Force rangers said when they morph. I need the general saying, not what each ranger said, but that would help if I could get both. Well, please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

After a while, the rangers that were summoned where all on top of the tallest building in Angel Grove(a Dairy Queen for the record). The rangers began talking amoung themselves, waiting for the missing five rangers to come. Finally a huge multi-colored spaceship appeared. It beamed up all the other rangers. Inside, Andross, Zhane, TJ, Carlos, and Justin were already in.

"Greetings my fellow rangers! I am Andross, and these are my underlings, Zhane, Justin, Carlos, and TJ! And this is the B.A.S.S!"

"The bass? What's that stand for?" Conner asked

"Big Ass Space Ship" Zhane said matter-of-factly.

"Is that really the best you could come up with?" Sky said in a sarcastic way.

"Do you have a better idea buddy? And while were on the subject of names, what the hell kinda name is Sky for a man?" Andross angerly asked. Sky was silent.

"According to the directions that little owl gave us, we shoul be able to get to the planet the girls are being held at in about a month and a day. We have everything you will need right here on board. Now I warn you, we know nothing about this threrat that took the other rangers. It could be something much more powerful than all of us combined. In fact, some of us may not survive. So is there anyone who doesn't want to go?" Andross asked. Dustin, Chip, Connor, Xander,Max, Joel, and Rocky all raise thier hands. "Well thats too bad because we already left!" Androos said as everyone looked out a nearby B.A.W.(big ass window) to see that they were in space.

Location: Purple Fortress

The Purple Fortress was a large forttress in space that was shaped like dove. The fortress (as you would expect) was purple with splashes of white and gold. Inside, the female Power Rangers sat in a large purple cage. After a moment, a man entered. He was short, with light skin. He had curly hair, and wore a pair of high heel boots, a blouse, a large pirate hat, a pair of shiny pants and matching coat. The boots and blouse were a light shade of purple while everything else was a deeper shade of the color. He also had a large golden symbol that looked like the male and female symbols merged together for a belt buckle. He began speaking.

"Greetings Power Rangers. I am the Doctor of Musicology, The Purple One, The Artist Currently Known as...Prince." when he said his name a thousand doves came from the ceiling. His voice was really deep for a man his size.

"Aren't you that R & B singer that was really hot in the 80's?" Vida asked.

"Correct yourself. I was popular from the dawn of time and I will be popular until time's end." Prince said.

"Why did you kidnap us anyway?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and how did you get this really big fortress?" Cassie asked.

"I used my powers to single handedly create this fortress. And as for why you are here, it is a matter of revenge. By kidnapping you, the male rangers will be forced to find you, and thus, they will be put in bizarre predictaments and will be really stressed."

"You are so lucky you took my morpher. Cause if you didn't..." Jen was cut off by Prince.

"I expect no anger from you. While you are here, you be treated like queens. There is entertainment. My 1,999 chefs will cater to your every hunger. You can watch my many TVs. I even have personal sex slaves brought from the sexiest lands to pleasure you. All you must do is ask, and it will be done." Prince said.

"Can you let us out this cage?" Syd asked. With that the cage doors opened seemingly on thier own.

"You are my guests/prisoners here until the others can come help. You will not be harmed unlees you harm me or my workers. Prince has said what he feels he must say, so I am leaving." with that, Prince vansihed in a puff of purple smoke.

All the female rangers were quiet until Taylor spoke up. and said "What a fag."

Location: B.A.S.S.

Jack and Sky were sitting on two barstools in the kitchen area of B.A.S.S. talking.

"Why didn't you let that guy have it earlier?" Jack asked as he bit into a red apple.

"I dunno. Something about him just creeped me out. Maybe it was the hair." Just then, Bridge popped into the picture.

"How long did it take you to grow your dreds?" Bridge asked Jack like a small child.

"A few years. Why?"

"Do you think I would look good with dreds?"

With this, Sky and Jack looked at Bridge and pictured him with dreds. Both men cringed at the thought. Bridge simply shrugged and started to make his favorite food in the world: toast.

Before the SPD rangers could start talking about another topic, Chad(who had entered the kitchen to make some cereal) was rushed by Lucas.

"Tell me you brought the uniform! I so need that uniform!" Lucas said shaking his fellow blue ranger.

"I brought it, but it's not the same." Chad said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well one day, I didn't have anything to wear so I wore the uniform. So then I was talking with the rest of the crew, and we decided to dare Ryan to grab Kelsay's ass. So he did it, and she punch his lights out. Well, some of his blood got on the uniform so I threw it in the washing machine." Chad explained. Lucas' jaw hit the floor.

Chad then continued."So it kinda shrunk in the machine. So I thought, if I put it back in, it will grow back. But it just got smaller. So I tryed again. And again. And again. And again. And after 57 washings, this was what was left." he then pulled out a Time Force uniform that not even a Ken doll could fit. Lucas was distraught.

"When will the chafing end?" he screamed as he ran out the room.

"O...kay. Like I was about to say." Sly was cut off by Bridge. He was gasping for air and fell on the floor. He appeared to be having some sort of allergic reaction.

"Bridge! What's wrong man? Talk to me!" Jack screamed as Sky used his jacket to support Brige's head like a pillow.

"I'm not going to make it. Jack you were always a good friend. And Sky, I loved you like a brother. But as that kind of brother that always fight with and don't really realize how much you love them until thier gone. Tell Syd and Kat and Z to wear something skimpy at my funeral. And tell Z I kinda liked her a little. Tell Boom not to touch my computer or I'll haunt his dreams. I've made my peace with everyone. And so fall Carson..." Bridge then fainted and died.

"I'm going to miss that blabbering bastard." Sky said as he cryed a single tear.

"BRIDGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jack screamed as he clutched his friend's dead body.

"I wonder what may have killed him. Maybe it was this." Sky said holding a piece of buttered toast.

"I don't see how. He has buttery toast all the time." Jack said.

"Oh that's not butter. That's non dairy butter substitute. We can't keep real butter around because Zhane is lactose intor...lactose intlre...he can't drink milk." Carlos chimed in after failing to say the big word.

"Maybe Bridge was allergic to something in the fake butter." Jack suggested.

"I didn't have an allergic reaction. It just tasted nasty." said the suppose-to-be-dead Bridge.

"What the hell? I thought you were dead." said Jack

"Nope."

Sky then swiftly kicked him in the side"Get up you idiot! Do you know you made me cry a tear? I should kill you!"

Bridge quickly got up and ran towards Carlos"Can you guys get some real butter?" he asked cheerfully. Before Carlos could answer, Zhane ran in the room

"And risk my beautiful stomach? Never!" he then ran to wherever the hell he came from. Bridge sighed. "I guess it'll be jelly on my toast until we get home." he then entered a corner and stood on his head. Sky could have sworn he heard Bridge sobbing.

"Anyway, being in the past is kinda weird ya know? A lot of stuff we take for granted doesn't even exist here." Jack said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Sky responded. Once again, Bridge had something to say.

"Sky did you know your dad?"

"Not really. He died before I was born.My mother won't even tell me his name. Claims it makes her sad. Why?"

"Cause I got an idea."

"What kinda idea?"

"WellIfiguredthatsinceyouwerebornintheyear2002andsinceyourdadwasaredrangerandsinceuntilSPDgotupandrunningthelastPowerRangersweretheMysticForceandsincealltheredrangersarehereikindathoughtwecouldfindyourdad!" Bridge said in one breath.

Sky was confused to say the least. He then turned to Jack."Did you catch any of that?"

Jack nodded "Every word. And to tell you the truth, he brings up a good point."

"Well what did he say?"

"He basiclly said that since Mystic Force was the last ranger team before us, and given the fact that every red ranger in history is here, that your father is on this ship right now."

"You know what, you guys are right. I can finally meet my daddy!" Sky said in a childish manner.

"So how are we gonna go about this?" Jack asked.

"I got the perfect way" Bridge answered

Location: B.A.S.S.(2 hours later)

After gathering all the red rangers in the cockpit of the ship, the possible fathers were narrowed down to Hunter, Wes, Eric, Carter, Nick, and Rocky.

"Ok Hunter, next question. Have you..." Bridge cut into Sky's questioning.

"He's not your dad."

"And you know this how?"

"Because he stars in that reality show with his brother where they make people who wanna be Motorcross stars do crazy stuff to work for them." Bridge said. Sky looked as if he had never heard of the show. Jack then chimed in.

"I thought you looked familar!" he said pointing at Hunter.

Silently, Hunter got up and left the room. The list was now down to five. Then a still distraught Lucas wandered into the room. He was muttering something about crotch chaffing. It was then that Nick had an idea.

"Can you prove to him that I'm not his dad if I make that suit of yours fit again?" Nick asked. At the moment, he was lead candidate seeing as he and Sky kinda acted alike and according to Jack they both "Have the same ski slope of a nose."

Lucas muttered something that Nick took as a yes. He took out his wand and made the mini Time Force uni Lucas was carrying return to it's normal size. Lucas smiled and skipped of into another room. A moment later, he returned in his Time Force and look far more comfortable. He then lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"Circuit, I need you to pull up some files."

"S..s..stay away from me Lucas! If try to punt me again I'll tell Trip!" the robotic owl cryed on the other line.

"You won't tell Trip anything if I decide to use you as a damn speed bump next time!"

The owl was silent before saying "What do you want me to pull up?"

"I need to know if Carter, Nick, Rocky, Wes and Eric ever had any kids."

"Together?"

"Of course not you stupid bird!"

"Sorry. Okay let's see.Rocky and Nick never have kids. Carter has one, Wes has two, and Eric has...wow."

"What?"

"It says Eric has 72 kids."

The entire room looked to Eric.

"What can I say? I'm furtile." Eric said. Nick and Rocky then left the room. Circuit then continued to talk.

"Carter's only child is a girl. Wes has a daughter and one kid he doesn't know about."

"Okay Circuit. Well guys, it looks like one of you is his father."

"But which one?" Bridge asked.

"I dunno but...Wes what are you doing?" Lucas said.

"Knitting a sweater." Wes said as he held up the sweater.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Jack said.

"It's actually kinda pretty."

"Thanks Bridge." Wes said with a smile.

"Anyway, I know how to figure out who your dad is Sky." Lucas then took Wes and Eric's morphers. "Try to morph using these. It'll only work if you have the same DNA as one of them."

Sky nodded and tryed morphing with Wes' morpher. Nothin happened.

"That's a shame. If I was your father, I would teach you how to make sugar cookies." Wes said as he left.

Sky then put on Eric's morpher.

"This is stupid. Why would he be one of my 72 kids?" then a bright flash of red was seen as the Quatam Ranger stood where Sky once was.

"Yes! I finally know my father! And even better, I'm the Red Ranger!" Just as Sky said this Eric yanked his morpher back

"Not so fast junior. I'm still the red one." Eric said. He then realized what this meant. Sky was his son. "What's your mother's name boy?"

"Tina."

"Tina Tate?" Eric aksed. Sky nodded."I guess you really are my boy. Well first things first. You will be known as Sky Myers."

"I kinda like the sound of that."

"Good. Now come with your father and let me tell you about sex."

"I had that talk with mom a while ago."

"I know. But we Myers have a special way to do sex."

"Really?"

"Of course son. I can show you how make a women have 145 orgasms. And that's before you even take your pants off."

"Wow." Sky said as followed Eric into another room.

Location: Purple Fortress

The girls were all in a huge room watching TV(Prince failed to mention the fact that all his TVs played was his videos.) when Prince came back into the room in a puff of purple smoke.

"Hello again rangers. It appears your comrades are approaching the fortress much faster than I expected. So I sent some minions to stall them. I would like you to watch with me as they do battle." with that a huge purple throne, several purple chairs, and a huge monitor appeared in the room. Prince sat in the throne, the rangers sat in the chairs, and the monitor showed the B.A.S.S.

Who is Prince's minions? Will they defeat our male rangers? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

It was morning time on the B.A.S.S. All the rangers were up and eating breakfast with the exception of Cole who was still sleeping. After almost everyone had eaten breakfast, Cole woke up. As he walked past the other rangers and entered the kitchen, Dustin noticed something. Actually everyone saw it, but only he had enough courage to ask.

"Dude, are you wearing a dress?" Cole turned to show that he was wearing a red cocktail drees with matching heels and purse. He had his hair in an updo yet still had his sat in a nearby chair with a plate of waffles and began chowing down as he hadn't heard Dustin.

"Cole why are you dressed like your ready for a night on the town.?" Chad asked.

"It's the only change of cloths I brought with me."

"Oh okay. Wait a minute! Why do you even own a dress and heels?" Nick asked as everyone else watched for Cole's answer.

"I was watching HBO and some old lady told a girl to dress like this if she wanted to meet alot of Johns. So I bought one. You know how much I like people named John."

"I told you it was a bad idea to let Cole watch that with you." Danny said to Max.

Max simply shrugged. "Whatever."

"What's the use of having 100 TVs if you can't get any good reception on them?" Conner asked fiddling with a TV set

"I could care less about the reception. As long as I can hook up one of these babies" Ethan said as he hooked up a Xbox 360 to another nearby TV.

A moment later, the power in the ship went out.

"Dammit TJ! Did you spend the money for the light bill on peanut brittle again?" Andross yelled into the darkness.

"Maybe..." was the muffled resopnse. It was clear TJ was eating some right now.

"He isn't why the lights are off, we are."

Location: Park

Merrick sighed heavily as he put away his flute. He returned to where the other Wild Force rangers had been days before.

"Okay guys I think I'm over Shayla being missing." he said only to realize he was alone. He then noticed the laptop. He read the email on the screen quickly before doing a highly exaggerated gasp.

"So they are gone to rescue Shayla! Then I will help!" then in a flash of grey light, Merrick's former clothes were gone and he now wore a grey version of the outfit worn by Link from the Legend of Zelda. He then started playing 'Epona's Song' on his flute.

The brown horse gleefully galloped towards Merrick. Before it reached him, a huge grey wolf appeared and ate the horse in one bite.

"Fluffy!" Merrick said hugging the wolf. "I knew if I found you some food you would come back!" he then hopped on the back of the wolf and rode into the distance as the Zelda theme played.

Location: B.A.S.S.

"Is that you Michael? Oh it's been so long! How come you never invite me to the ranch anymore?" Justin asked the voice from a moment ago. Seconds later, you could here the sound of Carlos smacking Justin.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the voice from earlier yelled. Then a purple spotlight appeared. In the spotlight was a short black man with purple hair, no shirt, and very baggy leather pants.

Another spotlight flashed, this time a big black man in purple leather was standing there. The next spotlight was a black man in what appeared to be regulation purple leather with braids and glasses. Next was a plain looking black man with braids. And finally a man with a leather vest and no shirt stood in the last spot.

"What the hell is going on?" Sky demanded as he entered the room wearing a blue towel and a shower cap. Apparently he was taking his morning shower "And who are you people?"

"Who are we you ask?" said the short guy.

"That is what junoir asked you dumbass." Eric said.

"Could you stop calling me junoir?" Sky asked.

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND I WIL CALL YOU ANYTHING I WANT!"

"Yes papa. Sorry papa." after Sky's resonse, Bridge made a mental note to take Eric back with them in the future to keep Sky in check.

"Anyway, we are...DRU HILL!" as the short guy(Sisqo) yelled the last words fireworks exploded in the room taking form of a dragon. This caused a small fire, but Mr. Grayson quickly solved that problem. Luckily, all the other light in the ship returned as well. "We are serving thegreat Prince! We were sent to destroy you and/or slow you down! Now witness my power!" Sisqo the lunged at Zack. But rather than attack, he began dancing.

"You challenge me to dance off? I accept!" Zack yelled as he to began dancing. The whole scene looked it should be in an Usher video more than a fight.

Rocky then entered the room on a Segueway Scooter. The scooter was pulling a large cart fulled of every kind of breakfast food known to man. It may have seemed odd to some, but Rocky's friends referd to it as the Breakfast Cart. Just as Rocky was about to start eating all the food, Jazz(the big one) took a bagel and ate it. This enraged Rocky.

"You dare eat of my Breakfast cart? I challenge you to an eat off!" Rocky and Jazz then began trying to out eat each other. Woody(the guy with glasses) then said something very technical(A/N: I heard somewhere that Woody was really smart). Billy wrinkled his brow and responded by saying something that sounded more like a disease you catch if you don't wash your hands than a word. He and Woody began having a geek talk off.

"You guys are idiots." said the shirtless-vest man named Nokio. He then performed a pose of some sort.

"I can do that!" Jason then did an equally cool(in his mind only) pose. WIthin moments, they were having a pose off.

Finally the plain looking guy Scola simply looked at Adam. Adam did the same. A moment later, they were having a karate fight that belonged in a bad kung fu movie.

"This is stupid! I'm putting an end to this!" Nick said "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick yelled. But rather than him turning into the Red Mystic ranger, nothing happened. "Why didn't morph?"

"Because you don't have your morpher" Chip pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Why don't I have my morpher?"

"Trip went to restore it's power."

"But my morpher didn't need power! It already had it!"

"I know but Trip said he needed the morphers of rangers who can morph too. Said it would be an even playing field if a fight broke out. Now I can see what he meant." Chip then ponited to Sky who was chasing Cole with a waffle iron. The scene was most sickening seeing as Sky was still in the towel and Cole was still in the dress.

"I see what you mean."

Location: Purple Fortress

"I thought you said they were suppose to be fighting." Syd said as they watched Dru Hill 'battle' the rangers.

"Wow, look at them eat!" Dana said in a half amazed half disgusted tone.

"They aren't that impressive..." Maya added

"Be silenced. Your words ruin the battle." Prince said as he watched.

"Hey Princy, whats with all the purple?" Kelsay asked completely ignoring Prince's request of silence.

"Purple is a color royalty and grace." he then aproached Kelsay and stroked her hair "Plus it makes seem mysterious and sexy at the same time my darling Kelsay." after Prince touched her, Kelsay faintted right in front of Katie. Too bad Katie wasn't paying attention and let her fall to the ground.

Aisha let out an angry sigh"Where's my bear zord when you need it?"

Location: B.A.S.S.

It had been a half and hour and the 'battle' between the Mighty Morphin rangers and Dru Hill was still raging. That was until Trip enter the room.

"Okay guys, I got the morphers..." before Trip could finish five blurs ran past him and took five morphers.

Pop quiz; what do you get when you take one ranger who is pissed because he couldn't end this dumb situation earlier, a ranger who needs an ego boost after being degraded by his father, a ranger who is stressed because he lacks his favorite food, a geek who misses being cool, and a ranger who is addicted to being a ranger? Four simple sayings.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"SPD Emergancy!"

"Samurai Strom, Ranger Form"

"Dino Thunder, Power UP!"

Just then, the red Mystic Force, blue and green SPD, green Ninja Storm and Black Dino Thunder rangers all appeared and easily began beating the life out of Dru Hill. Just as the final blow were going to be dealt, Dru Hil vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Prince's voice then was heard.

"I will get you next time rangers."

"Finally! I felt like I was getting dumber by watching that!" Nick said demorphing.

"You feel better now Bridge?" Jack asked..

"A little. I still wish we had some real butter..."

"And how bout you Sky?"

"I guess. Just until my dad yells at me again."

"I almost forgot how cool I look in this." Cam said admiring himself.

"That's the good stuff!" Tommy said.

Andross then tryed to take some sort of leadership stance. "All right guys. This guy knows were coming now so we should stay on..."

"GUYS! I got the TVs to show 20 sports channels!" Justin yelled. The more athletic rangers did a collective Yay.

"And the 15 technology channels"

"Yay!" the geeky rangers this time.

"And 50 channels of movies!" another 'Yay!'from the more mature rangers.

"And 300 channels with just porn!" with this announcment, all the rangers ran to the nearest TV set with the exception of Andross.

"...guard." Andross finished sadly. "Just forget it." Andross said as he took a seat next to Damon who was watching 'Nasty Maids Number 67'on the TV.

Location: Purple Fortress

"We know we have failed you Lord Prince." Sisqo said. He and the rest of Dru Hill stood before Prince with thier heads hung low.

"Although you failed, you still did well in battle." Prince said

"What battle? The plain guy was the only one who did any fighting." Taylor said.

Prince then sang a verse from 'When Doves Cry'. Taylor instanly fainted.

"As I was saying, do not be sorry for your failure. You had no idea that they were really going to try and fight you. Now go to the Rainbow Room and relax." he then turned to the girls. "Your allies are coming. I will soon get my revenge. But for now, I will leave." with that, he and the chairs vansihed. Since the rangers were sitting in the chairs, they all ended up on the floor.

Will Merrick make it to the B.A.S.S.? Who is the next minion? Will this story ever make sense? Will I ever shut up? Find out next chapter!

A/N: I need help again. I kinda have my next minion for the rangers to fight. But I need a third one. It's needs to be musical artist. I would perfer rock, but anyone will do. Thanks and leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Conner, Chip, Dustin, and Shane were all huddled around a Tv watching an old WWE match between Hulk Hogan and The Rock. All four are decked out in red and yellow feather boas, shades, and weight belts with thier names on them.

"Hogan is so frickin awesome. Wouldn't you agree Chip?"

"Why yes Shane, The Hulkster is beyond cool. Right Dustin?"

"Of course dude! I mean, he is the man that made wrestling. What do you think Connor?"

"He is my idol. Just because of him, I say my prayers and eat my vitamins every night."

"Wouldn't church and health class have told you to do that?" Shane asked.

Connor shoke his head. "I failed health with a 4. And I always either fell asleep in church or got kicked out for trying to hit on the pastor's daughter."

Just as Shane and the yellow rangers were about to comment on how wrong that was, Damon approached the foursome.

"Hulk Hogan eh? I never liked him. Now The Rock, that guy could wrestle." Damon said

"That bum? Hogan could've beat him with no arms." Chip defended.

"Really? Then how come he lost to Rock twice?"

"He only lost at that one Wrestlemania you hateful bastard! See, he's about to win now!" Connor yelled.

"No, he loses this match. See?" Damon then pointed to the screen as The Rock not only beats Hogan, but makes him seem like the feeeble old man that he is.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the four rangers in unison.

"Face the facts kids; Hogan is washed up. Hulkamania is dead." Damon then left.

"He's wrong! Hulkamania can never die! Never!" Dustin said. He was so upset, he didn't even say 'dude'.

"Maybe if we pose, we will feel better." Chip said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Shane said. With that, the song 'Real American' began playing and the four began doing Hogan's poses and then ripped thier shirts off. Normally not a big deal, but the fact that Dustin and Shane had on thier Ninja Academy suits, Conner had on a red hoodie, and Chip had on a yellow polo shirt, the task seem much more impressive.

"Why the hell are you four shirtless?" Andross asked as he netered the room.

No one answred as they were two busy posing. "Well I guess you two could borrow two of my shirts." Andross said. He then turned to Chip and Dustin "You two will have to borrow a pair of Ashley's shirts." By this time, they had ceased thier posing.

"No need." Chip said as he used his wand to transform into his Mystic Force uniform.

"Can you make a shirt appear for me two dude?" Dustin asked

"What the hell do I look like, The Salvation Army?" Chip snapped back.

Dustin held his head in shame as Andross returned with two red and one yellow sleeveless t-shirts. Connor, Shane, and Dustin put thier shirts on. Connor and Shane thought thiers were a little snug, but it could be worked with. Dustin's, however, was damn near a halter top.

"It's times like this I wish I hadn't traded powers with Tori" Dustin said

Location: Purple Fortress

As the rangers were watching the video for 'Kiss' for the 129th time, Prince appeared with Kapri. She had on a purple dress, purple hair, and a rasberry beret(the kind that you find at a second hand store!). Before anyone could ask, Kapri began speaking.

"Prince has hired me to be his speaker. He said due to your disrespect, you only deserve to hear his 28th word." she said. Prince then whispered something in her ear. "Prince says that since for some odd reason you don't like his videos, he will allow you to see a live feed of the others as they" Kapri stopped.

Prince then spoke "come"

"to rescue you." Kapri finished. The big monitor then came down again, as did the chairs.

The screen showed the madness that was B.A.S.S.; Dustin was wearing a shirt that was far too small while playing Yu-Gi-Oh! with Chip. Wes, Kai, and Cole where crying while watching soap operas,(and if your wondering Cole STILL has the dress on). Ethan was so adsorbed in his game he didn't notcied Xander and Shane doing various skateboard tricks right above him. Max and Justin were watching a 'movie' called 'Backdoor Call Girls Volume 85'. Carter and Leo were having a pushup contest with Trip being the judge. TJ and Lucas had go carts and were racing around the ship at breakneck speed. Bridge was standing on his head in a corner snobbing and mumbling something about jelly not being as good as butter. Eric was demonstrating something on a blow-up doll as Sky looked on. And in the most disturbing sight of all, Jack and Zack were acting out a scene from 'What's Love Got to Do With it?'. Zack was Ike, and Jack was Tina.

"Those are the idiots that are suppose to be saving us?" Vida asked. Everyone else nodded. "Looks like we'll be here a while."

Prince then whispered to Kapri again "Prince says he has all ready sent another minion to battle your comrades. He said hopefully this one will do a lot better than" Kapri stopped.

"Dru" Prince said.

"Hill did." Kapri finished

Location: B.A.S.S.

As everyone was doing the random things they were doing a moment ago, a huge spotlight appeared. Then, from out of nowhere, a female voice said "Uh huh, this my shit! All the girls stomp your feet like this!"

Wes then picked up right where the song left off "Few times I been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that. Cause I ain't no Holla Back Girl. I ain't no Holla back Girl!" this got him some extremely wierd looks from everyone else "What? I like Gwen Stefani."

"Thanks!" everyone was so busy looking at Wes that they didn't notice a blonde women with pink and purple highlights had walked into the spotlight. She had on an outfit that was a mix of something a pirate would wear and a cheerleader outift.

"Oh my God it's Gwen Stefani!" Wes said as he was about to run at her. Xander stopped him mid-run.

"Let me handle this." he then approached Gwen. "Hi, I'm Xander..."

Gwen cut him off "Save it buddy. I already have a man with an accent." Defeated, Xander took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Must...touch...Gwen." Connor said as he approached her in a zombie like state. Just before he reached her, four Asian women dreesed in similar clothes to Gwen's jumped in front of her. All four then placed thier foots in Connors chest.

"Cool. She brought Japanese hookers." Hunter said.

"They aren't hookers! They're Love, Angel, Music, and Baby; My Harajuku Girls." as she called out thier names, each girl did a different pose.

"So you want a pose off huh? I must warn you; the alst guy who tryed that got his ass handed to him." Jason said.

"Jason please. That Nokio guy was beating you hands down. The only reason he got his ass kicked was because of Sky." Nick said.

"Shut up Rookie!"

"Rookie? I thought I was Rookie?" Cole said appaled

"You were. But your not a rookie anymore. Your a vet, like me or Chris here."

"My names Carter."

"Be quiet Carlos."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Carlito shut up! Don't you see I'm talking?" Carlos and Carter frowned at the way Jason got thier names wrong.

"So that's how you do it huh Jason? Get a new Rookie everytime thiers a new red ranger?"

"Uh, yeah. Cause when there's a new red ranger, he is the new rookie."

"But I thought we had something special!" Cole screamed as he ran out of the room crying. The entire room was silent.

"O...kay. My boss Prince sent me to defeat you idiots." Gwen said as she took a fighting stance.

"You think you can take the Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Astro Galatic Lightspeed Rescue Time Wild Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Space Patrol Delta Mystic Force?" Cam then passed out from saying all that in one long breath.

"Could you think of something shorter?" Adam, who was making them all matching jackets, said. "I don't feel like sewing all of that."

"How about, Power Rangers; Man Force." Connor suggested.

"That'll do." Adam said.

"All right then; Let's Morph!" Tommy yelled.

The sound of all the morphing calls at the same time was heard as all the rangers morphed.

"Am I suppose to be scared? I'll show you. C'mon girls! Harajuku Power!" with that, Gwen and the girls morphed into purple and pink ranger suits.

"How did you get morphing powers?" Blake asked.

"Prince gave them to us. Now get ready, cause we're about to show you how it's done."

"You sure bout that? You seem pretty outnumbered." Rocky said.

"I guess your right. Master, I need Princebots."

Location: Purple Fortress

Prince pressed a button on his throne that read 'Princebots'. Then an army of about 20 cogs in purple frill shirts appeared, and then vanished.

Location: B.A.S.S.

The Princebots that appeared on the ship and, along with Gwen and the Harajuku Girls, began battling the rangers.

After a moment of fighting, Lucas some how got into a staredown with Gwen and the girls. Moments later he was running away and they were giving chase. Soon after, the Princebots were defeated.

"Well that was fun. Hey where did that pirate lady go?" Max said

"And for that matter, where did Lucas go?" Danny asked

Just as Bridge was about to answer, Leo motioned for everyone to be quiet. He then made his way to a door and put his ear to the door, the others following suit. They heard what sounded like groans of pain.

"Oh no, thier torturing Lucas!" Wes said

"I'll be damned it they torture my buddy! Especially after he was so nice to me and Circuit(if only Trip knew)" Trip said

Jack and Sky then pulled out thier blasters and kicked down the door.

"SPD! PUT YOUR HANDS up..." Sky said as he burst into the room. He and the other rangers were stunned to see Lucas, Gwen, and The Harajuku girls in Lucas' bed, all naked.

"I guees they weren't toruring him..." Wes said.

"I tried to tell you that!" Bridge said.

Kapri's voice then boomed in the room. "Prince said to get back to the fortress right now!" the voice then faded.

Gwen and the girls got out of the bed and grabbed thier clothes and teleported out, but not before Gwen flashed Lucas the 'Call me' signal. As everyone stared at him in shock, Lucas simply put his uniform back on and approached TJ. "Wanna finish our race?" TJ shrugged as they left to race in thier go carts. Realizing that thier is no use in even asking how that happened, they left to do what they were doing.

Location: Purple Fortrerss

Gwen and the Harajuku Girls stood before Prince, ashamed because of thier defeat.

"Prince is very displeased with your perforance today. He said you are a danger if " Kapri stopped

"your" Prince said

"going to sleep with the rangers like that." Kapri ended.

"I'm so sorry Prince. It will never happen again."

"Prince says he knows it won't. Now go to the Rainbow Room!"

"NO! That short guy with the colorful hair always try to touch me!"

"Prince said that's not his problem, it's." Kapri paused.

"yours." Prince said.

Gwen and the girls hung thier heads low and left. After a moment of silent staring from the rangers, Prince whispered something to Kapri. She giggled slighty and said. "Prince said when we go back to his personal chambers, he's gonna..." Prince then quickly shook his head and whispered something in her ear. "Oh, I wasn't suppose to tell you that..." they both then vansihed in a puff of purple smoke.

At that moment, Taylor and Kelsay woke up.

"I can't go to sleep in this place again. All I had was dreams about Prince." Taylor said.

"I kinda like my dream. I was his girlfriend in 'Purple Rain'." Kelsay said.

Location: B.A.S.S.

"Andross could I ask you a question?" Billy asked.

"Sure."

"We're going to be approaching Aquitar in about ten minutes. Do you mind if we stop thier so I can see my wife? I kinda didn't tell her where I was going."

"No problem man." Andross landed the ship on Aquitar and all the rangers went into the capitol city where Billy lives. They entered his house(or mansion) to find an angry Cestria.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled at Billy.

"I was on Earth."

"Did you tell me that?"

"I didn't know I was going. The stupid author just..."

"What author? You know, I shoud've listened to mother and married Aurico."

"Haven't I told you stop saying that?"

"Well it's true! I hate you and this marriage!"

"I hate you too! I hate this planet, I hate your mother, I hate everything here!" the next hour was just random yelling and arguing between the two.

"What happened to you Billy? You were so nice when we met. Now your a pig just like Tideus!"

Location: Fishscale Strip CLub; Somewhere on Aquitar.

"Who hoo! Take it off baby, take it off!" Tideus yelled as he threw money at the many strippers.

Location: Billy's house; Aquitar

"Hey! Billy's not a pig! He's a nice guy." Max said.

"Well I haven't seen it. And who asked you kid?"

"Maybe you would see it if you weren't such a bitch..."Max mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT! I"LL SHOW YOU!" with that, Cestria pulled out a small bell. She rang it and the Alien Rangers all ran into the room.

"What is it Cestria?" they said in unison

"This kid insulted me!"

"I'm not a kid."

"You called us here to fight a kid?" Aurico said

"I"m not a kid!"

"Hey kiddo, how bout you go home and get you some Kool-Aid or something." Tideus said.

"If you call me kid one more time..."

"Not to mention Billy insulted us and the planet!" Cestria said

"Why thats an offense punishable by death!" the Alien Rangers said as they morphed.

"Run along kid. You might not want to see this." Tideus said.

"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A DAMN KID! WILD ACCESS!"

Location: B.A.S.S.

All the rangers looked out the B.A.W. at Aquitar, a planet on fire. Not figurtively, literally on fire. How do you set a planet made of water on fire you ask? Well that's what happens when you call a certain blue Wild Force ranger a kid.

"Did you have to set the planet on fire?" Zhane asked.

"Yep. I was only going to fight the rangers. But when everybody else jumped in, they took thier lives into thier own hands." Max said. Apparently a ranger with shark powers thrives in wet enviroments.

"I didn't know you could get that made. I mean, you didn't even get that pissed when Taylor used to call you that." Cole said.

"Yes I did. If it wasn't for Danny here and Alyssa, I probally would have killed her by now."

Bridge then turned to Andross. "Is there any chance we could to a planet to get some real butter please? I'm not sure how effective I can be as a ranger without it."

"NO! We are not getting any butter so stop asking me! All day it's been 'Can we get some butter? Just because Zhane can't have some doesn't mean you and the others can't. Are you sure you don't keep butter stashed somewhere?' I've had enough!"

"But I just..."

"Just drop it you butter addicted freak!" Andross said as he pushed Bridge away.

"Who the hell do you think your pushing skunk boy?" Jack said returning the favor to Andross.

"Stay out of it dreddy." Zhane said as he pushed Jack.

"Don't make fun of his dreds! At least his hair doesn't make him look like a gay Ric Flair!" Bridge said in an unusually angery way.

"Back down toast boy!" Carlos added with a shove.

"Yeah, go do a handstand or something." TJ said with another push.

Just then, an already morphed Sky jumps into the fray.

"You idiots shut up unless you wanna get handled SPD style!"

"Try it you whiny bitch! You spent half of your show trying to be what I am." Andross said pointing to his red shirt.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Jack and Bridge yelled as they morphed.

"So you wanna morph huh? We'll show you how it's done! Let's Rocket!" Andross said. But by accident, instead of pressing 3-3-5, he pressed 3-3-9, which activates the Halloween costumes. Unfortunatly, he decided to go as Ru Paul this past Halloween.

"Um, let me try that again." he did, and got his ranger suit this time.

The seven rangers began battling until someone hit Sky. Then a red blur ran into the fight and started beating on the Space rangers yelling "Don't you touch my boy!"

Location: Purple Fortress

"Get em Sky! Teach that pretty boy a lesson!" Syd yelled as they watched the battle on the B.A.S.S.

"Excuse me? That pretty boy is my boyfriend." Ashley said.

"And my brother." Karone added

"Well then you need a better taste in men." Syd said.

"What?" Ashley was about to lunge at her, but Z got in her way.

"You might want to calm down." Z said in a threating way.

"Or what? Big bad Elizabeth is gonna kick my ass? Please" Ahsley said

"Not to mention you two couldn't handle us if we were asleep." Karone added.

"Then let's do this!" Z said getting ready for a fight.

"Have a seat little girl. I wouldn't want you to get hurt like that bum Eric is." Cassie said.

"Nobdoy talks about my Eric like that! Even if he is a bit of an asshole and had 72 kids in the furture doesn't mean I'm gonna let you talk about him like that!" Taylor said.

Just as the 3 pink and 3 yellow rangers were about to fight, Taylor yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP!"

"What?" everyone said.

"How did you get this bracelet?" Taylor asked Z, refering to a bracelet with blue and yellow gems on it.

"My godparents gave it to me when I was litttle. I don't remember them though. When my parents divorced and my dad moved to New York, I didn't see them again."

"Have you ever emt your dad? Or your godparents?" Alyssa asked.

"When I was little. But I don't remember. They sends me emails and stuff but they never mentions thier names. Why?"

"In a minute. What exactly is your full name?" Taylor asked.

Z sighed "Elizabeth Delgado. Why?" the jaws of Shayla, Taylor, and Alyssa hit the floor.

Location: B.A.S.S.

"Now have you all learned you leason?" Danny asked Andross, Zhane, TJ, Carlos, Sky, Eric, Jack, and Bridge you were standing in the corner like scolded childre n.

"Yes Danny." they said togetther

"And what was that leason?" Max asked.

"That we are Power Ramgers and should conduct our selves in such a manner."

"Good."

"Can we go now Mr. Delgado?" Bridge asked.

"Yeah I guess. I hope my little girl doesn't grow up to be like that." Danny said.

"Yeah how is Kendall and your little girl?" Max asked.

"Good. Kendall is still providing flowers for that space police thing. I don't get why they need flowers though." Danny said.

"You have a daughter? Can I see a picture? I love kids!" Bridge said. When Danny picked up the picture, Jack, Bridge, and Sky were stunned to see a familar face.It was when Bridge flipped it over did they're jaws collide with the ground. The back of the picture read: Baby Liz, age 2. January 14, 2006.

"What's wrong with you three?"

What is wrong with those three? And for that matter, what's wrong with Taylor,Alyssa, and Shayla? Will Merrick ever get to the damn ship? Find out next time!

A/N: I just wanna take this time to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. This story actually has more reviews than all my other storys combined!(That's either really good for this story, or really bad for my other ones) But sadly, I will take longer than usual to update the next chapter because I have another story I really need to finish. I amde this chapter kinda longer to help make up for the late update. It may take about a week to update, but be calm. Oh and if you want me to explain the whole Prince and Kapri thing let me know and I will explain it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Last time we left our heros, Bridge, Sky, and Jack had just figured out that Z's father is the black Wild Force ranger, Danny. At the same time, Taylor, Alyssa, and Shayla figured out the same thing.

"You mean that's my dad? No way." Z said in disbelief.

"It's true. In fact, your godparents are me and that kid thier" Taylor said pointing to the big screen which still showed the B.A.S.S.

"Prove it then!" Z said. Although thier was really nothing wrong with Danny, he wasn't what Z had in mind for her father.

"Okay. Gather round everyone as I tell the story of how you got that bracelet." Taylor said.

Location: Random Bowling Alley(flashback).

"Yes! Another strike for me baby!" Max yelled

"Your pretty good Max" Alyssa, the only ranger who couldn't find an excuse for why she couldn't go bowling said. Danny then burst into the alley holding a baby(Z) in his arm with a big yellow diaper bag.

"Alyssa! Max! I need help!"

"What's wrong man?"

"I can't find Kendal's engagement ring!"

"Oh, well you better start looking." Alyssa said

"I will. But I need you two to watch Liz while I do. I can't focus with her."

"No problem man. I'll even show some bowling moves." Max yelled from his position across the alley. Whatever trick he was planning, it involved a blind fold and four flaming bowling balls.

Danny cringed. "Could you make sure she doesn't get killed in here?" he said as he handed her over to Alyssa.

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" Danny yelled as he ran out of the room.

The day went on normally until Alyssa's phone rang. She answered and then turned to Max. "Um, I gotta go study... with Cole...see ya!" she then raced out of the alley. Max found it odd that she would study with Cole seeing as he can barely read, but he thought nothing of it.

20 minutes later

"Come on Lizbet(A/N: Didn't know how I should spell it, but he says Elizabeth like Randy Savage does) let's go get...some...food? Lizbet?" Max then noticed that Z had vanished. He then say an org standing outside holding the baby.

"Who are you?" Max asked the fat org.

"I am Child Collector org! I have come to collect this child!"

"Child Collector? What are you a perv?"

"No, I just like collecting children."

"...Whatever. Just give me back my godkid."

"Never!" the org then ran away with Max giving chase. He chased the org for about 2 hours(2 and a half if you count the lunch break). The org then ran into a sword and died. The sword belonged to none other than Taylor.

"Thanks.' Max said as he tryed to catch his breathe.

"Why the hell didn't you morph?" Taylor asked as she held Z.

"Dunno" he then looked at Z "Oh no, she's doing it!"

"Doing what?"

"That look she gives people when she is pissed at them."

Taylor then looked at Z's face to see that she was giving Max a glare that could make milk go bad instantly. "I see what you mean."

"You gotta take her. If Dannny comes to pick her up and sees that she's doing it he'll know I did something wrong."

"I can't. I have to go to the..."

"Thanks!" Max had already run away. Taylor sighed and got in her car with the car.

One hour later

Taylor was busy chatting away at the Air Force base when...

"Hey Taylor, ain't that your jet up there?" a man asked her. She looked up to see her jet flying crazily in the air. Her first instinct was anger, seeing as she assumed someone had stolen it. Then she remembered that she had left Z in thier.

"Damn...I gotta go! My car is still on!" Taylor yelled as she ran away. Moments later the Yellow Wild Force ranger appeared in her eagle zord and began chasing the jet, mimicing every bizarre twist and spin the jet did. Finally, she managed to get Z out the jet. It wasn't Taylor had demorphed and been taking Z back to her car that she noticed Z was doing it again. The only difference is that the glare was now directed at Taylor and not Max.

"Please stop Lizzy! Don't look at me like that! Danny's gonna kill me!" she then repeated saying 'Danny's gonna kill me' until Max walked up to her.

"Why is Danny gonna kill you?"

"Look!" Taylor then showed him Z, who's glare got even more fierce when she saw Max.

"Dammit Taylor! You were suppose to make her happy, not madder!"

"Madder? Is that even a word?"

"I don't care if it is! Danny's gonna kill us!"

"What if we do something to make her happy?"

"It might work, but what?"

Location: Purple Fortress(present day)

"So we went looking for something you would like. Then you saw that bracelet and started like you wanted it. SO we got it and you stopped that damn glare of yours."

"Wow. Well where did you get it from?" Z asked

"We mugged an old lady..." Taylor said.

"What! My favortie piece of jewelery in the world was taken from some old lady?"

"Yeah. But don't feel bad; I'm pretty sure she's dead by now."

"Gross! Your wearing dead people jewelery!" Syd said pointing to the bracelet. Z simply glared.

"Ah! She's doing it again!"

Location: B.A.S.S.

"Do you what this means?" Jack yelled as he shoke Bridge.

"He's Z's dad!"

"And even worse! If her dad is here, and Sky's dad is here, that means" Jack gasped suddenly "One of you is my dad!"

"I'm pretty sure that your dad isn't..."

"It's you isn't it? That's why my name sounds os much like yours!" Jack began shaking Zack like he was shaking Bridge a moment ago.

Sky then slapped Jack so hard he passed out. "Talk about over reacting."

"I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe that my little is gonna grow up to be a ranger." Danny said.

"I have pictures if you wanna see." Bridge said.

Danny looked at pictures before nodding. "That's Lizzy all right. Hey! Why do you have pictures of my daughter in your wallet!"

"I keep pictures of all my friends. See?"Bridge then pulled out a bunch of pictures; One of the gang together, one the gang with Sam, one of Doggie yelling at Jack and him crying, one of Bridge on a bed of toast, one of Sky chasing Sam with a mace,

"Why do you keep so many pictures anyway?" Sky asked.

"In case I ever get lonely, I'll just look at these pictures and remember my friends!' Bridge said as he hugged Sky and the still knocked out Jack.

Suddenly, a large knocking was heard coming from the hatch. They also thought they could hear a horrible screaming. Instead of morphing and using thier weapons, they all grabbed baseball bats and frying pans.

"I'll press the button and we'll attack on three. Okay?" Andross said.

"On three!" All the ranger said in unison.

"One...Two...Three!" When Andross opended the hatch, all the rangers jumped behind him to hide. Andross shoke his head "Why me?"

He stuck his head out the ship to see that the thing was Fluffy. Fluffy jumped inside and jumped on Cole and started licking him.

"Fluffy! Oh I missed you a lot buddy!" Cole then stopped. "Where's Merrick Fluffy?"

Fluffy used his head to point outside the ship. Everyone looked outside to see Merrick floating in a large piece of ice.

"I'll save him! Galaxy Glider!" Carlos said as he leapt out of the ship and morphed. Sadly, he missed his glider completely.

"He was never to good at that..."TJ muttered.

"I'll get them." Andross said. Moments he returned with Carlos and the frozen Merrick on his glider.

After thawing Merrick, Adam burst into the room with several multi colored jackets.

"Gentlemen, Behold! The offical jackets for the Man Force!" he then handed everyone a jacket of thier color with thier names stiched in the front with flannel of thier color lining the inside. On the back was Power Ranger Man Force with the trademark PR thunder bolt and a naked woman laying on top of the words.

"Looking at this only makes me miss my Aisha!" Rocky screamed

"Why do you keep saying that? You and Aisha aren't even dating." Justin asked.

"I know. But she irons my boxers and socks for me."

"What? Why does she do that?" Tommy asked. He had known both of them for years, and this was the first he ever heard of this.

"Rocky's mom used to do it until she ran away." Adam said

"His mom ran away?"

"Yeah. She said something about not being able to handle a child with the IQ of a cardboard box."

Location: Purple Fortress

"Prince says that he will send yet another minion to stall the rangers. He said this one will certainly stress them out and help in his revenge." Kapri said to the rangers. The entire time, Maya was jumping up and down waving her hand.

"What" said Prince

'Do you want Maya?" Kapri finished.

"Why do you want revenge?" she asked

Kapri was about to speak, but then Prince stopped her. "I will speak now. Many years ago, when the green ranger known as 'Tommy' lost his powers, the rangers held and open call for a new sixth ranger."

"No we didn't" Trini said.

"Silence! It was only Jason, Zack and Billy. Well anyway I showed up and said I wanted to be the purple ranger. Billy said he wasn't going to make a new purple zord and morpher and such. Jason said purple is gay, and Zack if thier was ever going to be a purple ranger, it would be him. So I left and swore I would be the purple ranger. Years later, when Kimberly left, I offered to be the purple ranger again. I even had my own morpher and zord ready. This time I morphed to show them I was for real...and they laughed there heads off. Ever since, I have been plotting revenge. No be silenced, for my minion has arrived."

Location: B.A.S.S.

The rangers were all sitting around eating dinner when Conner asked a question.

"Hey, how come none of the female Power Rangers have been ugly?"

'It's kinda an unspoken rule. They have to be hot. Therefore, if they ever need to, all they have to do to save the day is show a little boob." Dustin said. Eveyone stared.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked a litte disturbed.

"You know that packet on being a power ranger they send you whenver you get your powers?" Everyone nodded. "Well when I got mine, I got the female version cause they thought I was a girl. Inside are a lot of stuff male rangers aren't suppose to know. That was one of them."

"That happened to you too?" Chip asked.

"Yep."

"What is does it say?" Damon aksed

"Well I can't say to much, but it did say that as yellow ranger you can't be bubbly and stupid as the pink ranger and you have to be a better fighter than the pink ranger.' Dustin said.

"Good thing we didn't have a pink ranger..."Shane muttered.

"It also says that as a yellow ranger, we have to be best friends with pink ranger." Chip added.

"I got a girl one too. Apparently, with Ninja Storm and Wild Force not having pink rnagers, they assumed white was the new pink and gave me a girl one. Mines said if I ever get tired of fighting, just fake an injury and call for the male ranger for help." Trent said.

"That's not true!" Tommy yelled.

Instead of saying something, Trent simply faked a fall and yelled "Tommyyyyyyyyyyyy! Connerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Helpppppppp!" on pure reflex alone, Tommy and Conner morphed and came to Trent's aid.

"Told you so." Trent said as he dusted himself off and finished eating. Just then, the sound of an acoustic guitar is heard.

They all run in to see a guy in a pink t-shirt and a pink Wild Force jacket.

"Hello fellow rangers! I'm sure you all know me." he was meet with blank stares. "You know, The King of Wordplay, Mr. A-Z, The Curbside Prohpet, The Geek in the Pink?"

More blank stares.

"Fine. My name is Jason Mraz."

More blank stares.

"Come on guys! Haven't you heard of my song 'You and I Both'?"

The stares continued.

"Wordplay?"

Same result.

"Geek in the Pink, Summer Breeze,Curbside Prophet."

Do I really need to say it?

"The Remedy?"

"Oh! Your that guy from Seether!'' Hunter said

"Not that song. The other Remedy."

This time a tumbleweed rolled by.

"Forget it!"

"Wait, did you say you were a ranger?" Carter asked.

"And why do you have that jacket?" Danny asked eyeing the pink jacket that had 'Wordplay Flamingo' on it.

"Simple I'm a power ranger."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Fine! I'll show you! WILD ACCESS!" then in a flash of pink light, Mraz became the Pink Wild Force ranger.

"How do you expect to beat us?" Sky asked in a serious tone.

"By using my wordplay!" Mraz then sang all of his songs back to back. Due to the complexity of his words and the speed, all the rangers were unable to keep up and passed out with the exception of Cam, Billy, Justin, Kai, Trip, Ethan, and Bridge, who had keep up with every word.

"Ha! Your attack was useless against use smart rangers." Justin boasted.

"Then I must use my second attack." Mraz fell to the ground. "Dannyyyyyy! Merrickkkkk! Coleeeeeee! Maxxxxxxx! Helppp!"

Just then, the Wild Force Rangers hoped up and morphed.

"You stay away from Mraz!" Cole said

"Unless you want us to destroy you!" Max added.

All the remaining rangers(with the exception of Bridge) began fighting. Of course, the geeky green and blue rangers couldn't handle the others. Finally, Trip figured he would try to sense how to beat Mraz. But, he accidently read Bridge's mind.

"Hey! You know how to beat him and your not helping us?"

"Yep. You teased me about my love for toast and wouldn't let me play in all your reindeer games, so I'm not helping."

"Fine! I'll just read your mind!" Trip said. "Hey wait a sec...why can't I read your mind?"

"I'm a psychic too. I know how to avoid having my mind read."

"What will it take for you to help us?" Justin asked.

"Butter."

"Butter?"

"Butter."

"We can't get butter. There ain't a supermarket for lightyears."

"Oh well."

"Fine! We will get you butter! Just help!"

"Okay." Bridge then walked up to Mraz. "Could I see your morpher?"

"No."

"Please? I'm a big fan."

"Okay then!" Mraz (desperate to get a fan) gave him the morpher. Bridge then crushed the morpher, causing Mraz to demorph. In the process, Cole and the others were freed. Around this time the other rangers had awoken.

"NO! I still have my Wordplay!" just as Mraz was about to sing, Bridge stuffed a ton of dry bread down his throat, causing Mraz to faint. He then vanished in a flash of pink light.

"Well there's another villian vanquished by the Man Force!" Cole exclaimed.

"And it's all due to our good friend Bridge." Justin said.

"Get my butter." Bridge said.

"Now Bridge did you really think I was telling the truth?" Justin said with a smirk.

Bridge removed a glove and read Justin's mind. "Get my butter, or I'll tell about that crush you had on a teammate."

"What crush? Tanya? Kat? Cassie? Ashley? Everyone knows about those."

"I'm talking about the crush you have on someone on this ship."

Justin quickly clamped his hand over Bridge's mouth. " Okay, I'll get the damn butter."

How will Justin get Bridge's butter? What will Prince do now that another minion has fallen? Where the author take this story next? Stay tuned!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I really wasn't feeling this one as much as the others. It will be better next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

The B.A.S.S. had landed on a planet called Buttersoro. According to Andross, butter was like sap, and could be found by cutting down the trees. Because of the need for butter and the need for a break, the ship landed on this peaceful planet. All were enjoying the time off(even though they really hadn't been doing anything) except for Justin, who had been given the job of collecting the butter. Even though he was using TJ's Astro Axe, cutting down the trees was really tough. He looked at the others having fun; Kai, TJ, and Nick were settling an agrument about what was faster, A Galaxy Glider, a Mystic Rider, or a Jet Jammer . TJ was winning until he got clothelined by a tree branch, a fate Kai and Nick didn't have to worry about due to the fact that they weren't standing up.

Jack and Cole were having a conversation with Hunter and Blake. Little did they know that the only reason the Bradley Brothers were talking to them was because Shane and Dustin were tying the ends of Cole and Jack's hair together. After they were given the thumbs up they put the plan into motion.

"Oh my God! Jack what's that?" Blake yelled.

"Cole help that kitten!" Hunter yelled at the same time. This caused the two red rangers to run in two different directions, and since they were binded together by thier hair, felt a huge amount of pain and crashed back into each other. Blake and Hunter had a hardy laugh, until Jack and Cole untangled themsleves and morphed.

Trip and Bridge were having a mind-reading contest, using Zhane and Andross as the minds to read.

"Apples." Bridge said. Zhane nodded, showing that he was thinking about apples.

"Basketball." Trip said as Andross nodded.

"Gravy." Zhane nodded.

"Ashley." Andross nodded with a slight blush.

"Ashley and Karone naked and covered with whip cream." Zhane franticlly shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha. Of course I wouldn't be thinking about that!" Zhane said as he eyed Andross nervously.

"Impaling Zhane with the Spiral Saber and hanging him from the B.A.S.S. by his teeth." to confirm that Trip was correct, Andross morphed and drew his weapon along with a large piece of rope. Zhane ran away screaming with the enraged ranger right behind him. While slashing wildly with the weapon, Andross accidently cut Leo's shirt.

"Dammit! Why can't I keep a red shirt without it getting ripped?" Leo yelled. Damon shrugged and turned his attention to Chad, Joel and Carter.

"You know what Carter, we got to get you a personallity. Cause this whole Firefighter gimmick is a little old." Damon said.

"Yeah. You need a trademark, like my hat." Joel said pointing to the green cowboy hat Wes knitted for him.

"Why do you wear that anyway?" Leo asked.

"It makes me look cool like Richie Sambora. You know, I was a huge Van Halen fan growing up."

"That's not true." Chad added.

"How do you figure?"

"One, Richie Sambora was in Bon Jovi, not Van Halen." Leo began.

"Second, you hate rock music." Carter added.

"Three, the hat makes Richie Sambora look cool, it makes you look stupid." Chad said.

Joel quickly tryed to change the subject. "Anyway, you should let me and Damon give you a makeover."

"No thank you." just as Carter said this, Damon cracked him across the head with a wrench. He and Joel then dragged Carter away while yelling; "Let the makeover begin!"

"Poor bastard." Leo muttered

"Why would you say that?"

"Damon's makeovers never really end well. Once, Damon gave Maya and Kendrix a makeover. Afterwards they looked like a couple of extra's from the 'Lady Marmalade' video. It wasn't really a bad sight, but what they did to him was." Leo then shuddered with the thought.

"How come you've been so silent lately?" Conner asked Trent as he played with a soccer ball.

"Because unlike you idiots, I reconize that Hayley, Kira, and the other female rangers are being held captive by Prince and how bad this situation can get." Trent said as he continued to draw.

"So?"

"And I'm pissed that I can't get my paycheck from Hayley and I'm pissed because I can't see my girlfriend."

"Why are you sweating Kira anyway? We all know she doesn't love you, she loves me-HEY!" Conner yelled as Carlos stole his soccer ball.

"Mine!" Carlos said as he played with the ball.

"Give it back!"

As the two argued over the ball, Adam came out of no where and super kicked Conner in the mouth, and hit Carlos with a DDT before taking the ball.

"I'm the only soccer playing ranger around here!" he yelled at the fallen rangers. He then regained his cool and walked off with the ball. Trent sighed and taped the picture he had just finished to a nearby tree. Moments later, the tree fell over.

"Hey! I just drew that!"

"Well then you shouldn't have put it on a friggin tree!" Justin snapped as he slung the Astro Axe over his shoulder and started putting the butter that was pouring out into jars.

"All right guys! Everyone back on board!" Andross said while holding the bloody Spiral Saber.

"Andross, dude, I think I need a doctor." Zhane said as he held his bloody midsection.

"If I were a lesser man, I would be moved." Andross said as he walked off leaving Zhane confused.

"Crap! I know that's Shakespeare, I just don't know what it means! I knew I should've read MacBeth!"

"You should really let me clean that up for you." Sky said.

"Thank you! Someone who cares about my well being!"

"No, I just don't want you bleeding all over the place." Sky said.

A few hours after they entered the ship, they found Carter. He was wearing a pair of red wrestling trunks and was clutchng a water bottle and a sledge hammer.

"Carter what the hell are you wearing?" Jason asked. His answer was to get water spat in his face and getting pummeled with the sledge hammer.

"I am the Game you worthless fool! The Cerebral Assasian, The 10 time champion, the Monarch of the Mat!"

"Talk about your Extreme Make-" Wes was cut off when Carter hit him with a Pedigree. Not the actual move the Pedigree, but a can of Pedigree dogfood.

Damon and Joel then entered looking rather disappointed.

"This was the makeover you were talking about?" Leo asked.

"Not really. At first we tryed to give him a little hip-hop makeover, but he wouldn't go for it." Damon began

"So we bound him to a chair and made him watch Wrestlemania 22." Joel finished.

"Why that?"

"We figured watching John Cena would brainwash him into acting like him." Joel said.

"But sadly, he ended up like Triple H."

"You!" Carter yelled at the morphed Cam. "Give me that armor!"

"Carter I'm afraid I can't"

Carter then ripped Cam's helemt off and slapped Cam. "Take it off and give it to me! The King of Kings demands it!"

"Fine!" Cam then removed the armor, which sent it crashing into the ship's floor. Seeing that the armor was so heavy, it sent the ship crashing down.

"Pick it up Cam! If you don't, were going to crash!" Andross yelled.

"I can't! It's to heavy!"

"Then how do you put it back on?"

"I don't! The morpher just makes me another one!"

"Aw man, were going to die!" Tommy said

"I refuse to die on an empty stomach!" Rocky said as he drank a tub of mash potatoes.

"Dr. O, before we die, I wanna tell you something. I always had a man crush on you!" Conner said hugging his science teacher.

"We're going down down in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging!" Hunter sang.

"Danny, hold me!" Max said as he jumped into Danny's arms.

"DECA, is thier anything you can do?" Andross asked.

"Screw that, I'm outta here!" the computer voice said as the red light went black

Andross the muttered something about ungrateful computers.

"Everybody hold on to something!" Nick yelled. It was the last thing any of them heard before blacking out.

Everyone awoke at the same time, only to see Carter standing over them wearing Cam's armor and laughing insanly.

"Truly, I am the King of Kings!"

"You could've lifted that thing the whole time?" Andross asked.

"Of course. After all, I am the game."

"And you just let the ship crash instead of picking it up?"

"Yeah."

"YOUR THE REASON MY SHIP IS WRECKED! YOU WILL DIE!" Andross screamed as TJ, Zhane, Carlos, Justin, and Tommy try to hold him back.

"Can someone stop him from talking like that?" Nick asked.

"I'm on it." Blake said as he bashed Carter with a steel chair.

"If you smellllll..." Carter said

"That's the Rock." Blake said as he hit him again.

"Can you dig it, sucka!"

"Booker T" Blake said with another shot.

"And that's the bottome line, cause..."

"Steve Austin." Blake then knocked him so hard it made him black out. Moments later Carter woke back up.

"Did it work?" Cam asked.

"Let's find out." Nick said as he made a small flame with his hand.

"Fire!" Carter left the room and returned with a high powered water hose and blasted Nick so hard that he crash into a nearby wall.

"Yep. It's Carter alright." Blake said.

After seeing that the ship was wrecked, everyone went outside to survey the planet the landed on. As soon as they got off the ship, a man wearing the Red Zeo suit, Tommy's armor from when he was the green ranger, and Tommy's white ranger helemet attacked them.

"You mind telling us who you are?" Trent asked.

"I am Tool! The ultimate Tommy Oliver fan-boy! Fear my power!"

"Yet another fan-boy?" Jason said in disgust.

"No need to be jealous Jase." Tommy said as he pulled out a pen. "Who should I make this out to?"

"Oh my God! Your him!"

"Sure am"

"I have to destroy you! That way, I'll finally get some respect from the other fan-boys!" Tool then pulled out both Saba and the evil sword Tommy used as the green ranger.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"I'll help! Shift into Turbo!" TJ said as he morphed.

"Why didn't you just us your Space morpher?" Tommy asked.

"Andross took it until I learn to use it better."

"That's right. Maybe you'll learn not to race on your Gaxaly Glider now." Andross said.

"But Kai and Nick were doing it!"

"If Kai and Nick jumped off the bridge, would you do it to?"

"No..."

"Aw man! Those are Tommy's Dino Thunder and Turbo suits! Give them to me now!"

"Tommy's suit? Listen up fan-boy, I used it last, so it's my suit."

"How dare you dephile that suit with your body! It belongs to Tommy and Tommy only! He deserves that suit more than you! By right, he should have been in every season! He would've been much better as silver than that bleach blonde punk! And that Magna Defender suit was tailor made for him! He should've been the red ranger for Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force! He deserves it more than Richie Rich and Fire Marshal Bill here! And imagine Merrick being evil and then joining the good guys. Tommy invented that! And Cam's suit was just a cheap Tommy rip off. Even Commander Crueger tryed to be like Tommy when he was a mentor and a ranger. Tommy invented that too. And to think that whore Udonna tryed to be a white ranger..."

Jack, Eric, and Sky had heard enough. All three morphed and Jack and Sky put on the SWAT upgrade and Eric called his Quantan Defender and all three blasted Tool until he was a pile of dust.

"Tool! No!" Tommy said as he walked up to the ashes "I loved him so!"

"You knew him for ten minutes. How could you love him?" Adam asked.

"He said the things I always wanted to hear." Tommy sobbed.

Just then, all the rangers were teleported. They were teleported to a place that looked just like the Command Center and the Power Chamber combined. In the large tube where Zordon would be, was Zordon. He had a beard, bifocals, and toupee to hide his bald head.

"Zordon!" Jason, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Justin all said as they hugged the tube.

"Get the hell of my tub! I just got it polished!"

The rangers released the tube.

"Why are you so mean Zordon?" Zack said in near tears.

"I'm not Zordon! I'm his father, Zordon Zero,"

"Zordon Zero?"

"Yes you idiot. I'm Zordon Zero, he was Zordon One, and if he hadn't told skunk boy to kill him, he would have had a child call Zordon Two."

"Why are we here exactly?" Danny asked. He didn't know why, but thier was something about a giant head in a tube that freaked him out.

"You can't defeat Prince like this. In fact, you can't even get to Prince. So, I have decided to give you my favorite zords. Alpha, reveal the zords."

"I would reveal the zords if you hadn't lost the damn remote." the Alpha in question looked just like the other Alphas, but was much taller and had a deep voice.

"Is this a new model of Alpha?" Billy asked.

"No, that's Alpha 5. The same Alpha 5 that worked with my dead son years ago."

"That couldn't be kind little Alpha." Rocky said.

"Really? If I wasn't Alpha, could I tell everyone about that time you confessed your love for Tanya."

"I told you that in confidence you metal bastard!" Rocky yelled back. Adam didn't react, he simply made a note to beat Rocky with a Kendo Stick at a later date.

"Alpha, what the hell happened to you?" Justin asked.

"The same thing that happened to you; puberty. And yes, robots go threw puberty."

"What did he look like before pubertry?" Conner asked refering to Justin

"Let's say he earned himself the name Bowlcut Boy back in those days." Carlos said as he and TJ laughed.

"I know Brother Bald and Mullet Man aren't talking!"

"Silence in my Power Center dammit! Alpha has found the remote."

"I present to you, the Justice League Zords!" a large curtain opened to reveal seven zords each made like the seven Justice League members; Superman, Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman.

"Behold, your new zords! The red Superman, the black Batman, the green Green Lantern, the blue Martian Manhunter, the pink Wonder Woman, the yellow Flash, and the white/grey Hawkgirl. Now you won't be able to use some zords fully until you get the girls back, but I'm sure you can manage."

When everyone climbed into thier zords, they saw Mike was in the Batman zord and Sam and Ryan were in the Hawkgirl zord.

"Who are you?" all the black rangers except Carlos asked.

"I'm Mike Corbett..." a generic superhero music played. "The Magna Defender!"

"How come I don't have a theme music. I'm Tommy Oliver dammit!"

"Didn't you have like three during our Mighty Morphin days?" Zack asked.

"Yeah but I need a new one. Go Black Ranger or Black Ranger Tiger Power don't sound right."

"Anyway, let's see what this baby can do!" Carlos said as he took his controls.

Location: White/Silver Hawkgirl zord

"Mind telling who you are?" Trent asked.

"Name's Sam, the Omega Ranger."

"Why don't you demorph?"

"I can't. In this time, I'm just a ball of light." Ryan, Zhane, Merrick, and Trent simply stared.

"That's pretty messed up. What's your story you metal ripoff?" Zhane asked Ryan.

"Prison gates won't open up for me." Ryan said.

"Now I remember!" Chad yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ryan was sent to the infirmary because he hit his head and now can only speak in Nickelback Lyrics!"

"Wow, poor bastard." Merrick said.

"I like your pants around your feet." Ryan sang.

"If your going to be singing Nickelback for the rest of this trip, that is one song you can't sing." Trent said as he took his controls

"Oh please, the keys, thier not in the ignition. Must've wound up on the floor while we were switching positions."

"You can't sing that either."

"Never made it as a wise man. Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing." Ryan said as if looking for exception

"That'll do."

Now the rangers had a problem. Zordon Zero had put them out, and there only way of the planet was the zords. Now the Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern zords were fine because they had all thier people. The Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl zords were fine because Kai and Billy could handle the controls that Tori and Madison would've had to use if they were here as well as their own. Trent and Ryan could handle Udonna and Alyssa's controls. But the Flash zord was going nowhere. Chip and Dustin could barely handle thier own controls, let alone those of Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya, Kelsey, Katie, Taylor, Kira, and Z. They had given up trying and decided to play Dungeons and Dragons. The Wonder Woman zord was going nowhere since no pink rangers were present.

"Repairs are done!" Damon said cheerfully.

"What repairs?" Andross yelled to Damon who was now outisde the zord.

"I fixed B.A.S.S."

"Excellant!" Andross said. "Justin, put these zords in the B.A.Z.R. There is no way he's gettin these back."

"Let me guess. Big Ass Zord Room." Sky said

"Exactly." Justin said as he used a crane he had installed in the ship to move the zords into the B.A.Z.R.

Next chapter, yet another minion of Prince!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

Location: Purple Fortress

"Prince says he sent a minion out about an hour ago and he wants you to watch as he checks up on him. He also says I'm fired because of how annoying I am. Hey! I'm not annoying." everyone gave Kapri a look as to say 'yeah right' Prince then motioned for her to sit with the others.

Location: B.A.S.S.

"We should go in there. They've been in thier a while." Leo said as the rangers stared at the door that some of them had gone threw with Prince's latest minion; a Reggae artist named Sean Paul.

"I think they should be...SMOKE! THAT MEANS THERE"S A FIRE!" Carter screamed as he chopped down the door with a nearby ax(which was uncalled for seeing as the door was unlocked.)

When they entered, they saw Sean Paul, Zack, Rocky, Justin, Carlos, TJ(who had Justin and Carlos under his arms), Zhane, Damon, Joel, Lucas, Max, Cole, Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Conner, and Jack all sitting on a large couch. The room was very smokey, yet there was no fire. All of them were snacking heavily while watching TV and a 'special cigar' was being passed around.

"You know what?" Rocky asked.

"What?" everyone said together.

"Jessica Alba is hot." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do you know who's really hot dudes?" Dustin asked.

"Who?"

"That chick."

"What chick?" Shane asked.

"You know dude, the chick. The chick with the hair and the eyes and the face." Dustin said, using a few hand motions to help his point.

"Trish Stratus?"

"No dude."

"Britnet Spears?' Conner asked.

"No way dude."

"Misha Barton?" Rocky chimed in.

"Negative."

"Halle Berry?" Zack asked.

"Nope."

"Star Jones?" Damon asked. Everyone looked at him "What? I think she's hella sexy."

"And that's why you belong in the loony bin." Mike said.

Xander took a moment as if he were in deep thought. "Joss Stone?"

"Yeah! That's the chick." Dustin yelled.

"How were we suppose to know that?" Shane asked sadly

"I said she had a face."

"And why are you hugging them?" Jason asked TJ

"Yeah. Are you gay? Cause if you are, I'll have to hit you with this pipe..." Eric said as he brandished a lead pipe. Where the pipe came from was unknown.

"Does he really hit gay people with pipes?" Danny asked as he turned to Wes.

"Yeah. But he gives them ginger ale and peanut butter cookies afterwards. Sometimes he even takes them to movies"

"I ain't gay. Besides, if I were, Justin and Carlos wouldn't be my type." TJ said.

"What do you mean not your type?" Justin asked.

"You wouldn't be my type. I'm more into musicians. Like Mark MrGrath. Or Alex Band. Or Lenny Kravitz."

Justin started pouting like a jealous girl after that list of names.

"Hey cut that out. Even if I was gay, I couldn't be attracted to you cause your like family to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your like the really smart and pervy little brother I never had."

"What about Carlos?" Carlos asked. For reasons that will not be explained, Carlos was wearing a mask like the wrestler The Hurricane used to wear and will wear the mask until the end of the story.

"I love you too man. Your like the Latin brother that likes soccer and got turned into a vampire that one time that I never had. And Zhane and Andross are like brothers with funny hair that I never had. Now give me a hug bros." Carlos and Justin then hugged TJ. "You two get in on this too." he said gesturing towards Anross and Zhane.

"I feel so warm inside" Carlos said.

"Bridge, record the time please." Sky said.

Bridge recorded the time on his watch. "Why did you want me to record the time?"

"So that we can have the exact time that the most sickening event in Power Rangers history happened."

"Do it now Sean Paul! They are distracted!" Prince's voice rang threw the ship.

"Do what now?"

"Defeat them in battle!"

"Oh yeah. Gimme da light!" with that, Sean Paul pulled out his morpher(a lighter) and morphed into a ranger suit that was colored with the different colors of the Jamacian flag and a large Marijuana leaf in the center

"You wanna battle? Then let's go!" Cole said in a lot louder voice than he should have.

The rangers then all yelled in unison; "Man Force; Get Manly!" (They had Trip alter thier morphers to react to that morphing call instead of the other ones.) All of them morphed and took fighting stances.

Sean Paul began playing his song 'Tempature'. Then several Prince-Bots appeared and began dancing with him. For some odd reason, thier dancing was dazzling the rangers.

"Zack! Out dance him!" Tommy screamed.

"Can't." Zack said as he stared in aw of the movements.

"Where's the coffee!" Chip screamed as he entered the room. This broke everyone out of thier trance.

"Isn't thier any the kitchen?" Xander asked while he and Nick hid behind Eric. They had seen first hand what Chip could do if he didn't get his morning coffee(even though it was 3:30.)

"Speaking of coffee, I got some out your kitchen earlier. Hope you don't mind." Sean Paul said. Chip looked very upset and left the room.

"Take cover!" Nick yelled. Everyone with the exception of Sean Paul and Carlos(who had left the room when Sean Paul morphed) hid behind the giant couch. Moments later, Chip returned dreess in black t-shirt and jeans and a yellow bandana. He is pushing a grocery cart full of weapons and soda and "Enter the Sandman" is playing.

Chip began taking out various things from the cart and started beating Sean Paul with them, taking a break every few minutes to drink some soda. The list of things included a kendo stick, a can of peas, Conner's Tyrannostaff, Max, a Razor scooter, Shanes' skateboard, the before mentioned lead pipe, a plasma TV, the muffler to a car, the keyboard to a computer and a vacuum cleaner. Chip then pulled out a 40 foot ladder and a table.

He wrapped barbed wire around the table and covered it with thumbtacks and lighter fluid. He then lit it and carried the unconscious Sean Paul up the ladder and hit him with a piledriver, sending him threw the flaming/barbed wire/ thumbtacked table. The other rangers were now up and chanting 'ECW' as they drank with Chip while he lifted a kendo stick in victory. Carlos then entered the room with a cup of coffe.

"Where did you get that?" Chip, getting ready to hand out another Sandman beatdown.

"We had some in the storage room. I put some in the kitchen if anyone wants some." with that Chip left for the kitchen. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothin." TJ said as he eyed the motionless body of Sean Paul.

"I will see you soon rangers." Prince said as Sean Paul vanished.

Chip returned happily drinking his coffee. His pants still had some tacks in them and were even on fire a little. Now normally, someone would just tell him his pants were on fire so he could pat them out. But not when Carter Grayson is on call. Carter(who is still wearing his Triple H trunks, still wearing his Lightspeed rescue jacket, still wearing Cam's armor, and still has on his Man Force jacket.) sprayed a high pressured water cannon at Chip. Unfortunatly, Chip moved and the water smashed into Danny, sending flying threw a nearby B.A.W. and floating into space. Everyone looked out the shattered window to see him float into a wormhole. Everyone was speechless.

"Shouldn't we have like tryed to save him?" Jason asked.

"He'll be fine. He is the Iron Bison after all." Max said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked.

"Everyone knows bisons are made to survive in space." Max said like it was common knowledge. Everyone simply shook thier heads.

Location: Purple Fortress

"So I go to get a cheeseburger and..." Tanya stops at the sound of screaming from outside. Just then, Danny comes crashing threw the ceiling and lands on her.

"Space...is...cold!" Danny chattered.

"Can't breath..."

"Get up dad! Your killing her!" Z yelled as Danny got up.

"So this is where Prince is holding you captive. Pretty nice." Danny said as admired the fortress.

Prince then appeared. "How did you enter my fortress.?"

Danny simply pointed to the wormhole threw the huge hole he made when he crashed. Prince snapped his fingers and several doves patched up the hole.

"I will let you stay here until your comrades get here. I hope your ready to lose when they do arrive." Prince said as he vanished again

"You'll never beat the Man Force!" Danny yelled.

"Is that really the best you could come up with?" Trini asked

"We were gonna go with Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Astro Space Galatic Lightspeed Rescue Time Wild Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Space Partol Delta Mystic Force, but we thought Man Force was a little easier to say." Danny said.

"I see."

"So that's your dad huh?" Kira asked Z

"I guess so."

"You don't resemble him much." Syd added.

"But trust me, you two have a lot in common." Taylor said

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that both of you have made best friends with a couple of idiots."

"Hey!" was the response from Z and Danny, who was trying to arm wrestle Katie again. Even though he was morphed, he was still losing.

"I'm not an idiot!" Syd said.

"A, I wasn't talking about you. B, yeah right! I was talking about Jack." she pointed to the screen that showed what was going on in B.A.S.S. At that moment, Jack and Max were shirtless with pots on there heads and were charing head first into each other like a couple of rams while the others cheered them on.

"It's like they don't even miss me" Danny said.

Then, as if he had heard Danny, Cole blurted out "Danny's dead guys!" everyone else on B.A.S.S. looked very crestfallen and sad. Then Prince entered the room with the girls.

"We will be arriving at the planet of Large Generic City very soon. Thier I will land the fortress and the final battle will began." He then pointed to Danny. "I will teleport you back to your ship to inform your comrades. But I'll send you later because I want to give you a gift basket as a parting gift." Prince then vanished. When everyone looked back to the screen, they all saw the the guys crowded around the B.A.W. that Danny went threw.

Location: B.A.S.S.

All the rangers are dressed in togas and other Roman clothing with the exception of Max, who was wearing a black suit with a matching veil. He had his Wild Force jacket on over it and was crying. 'My Immortal' by Evanescence is playing as Carlos approaches a large podium. He had on a green and black toga with his Hurricane mask. The B.A.W. Danny went threw was now fixed and thier were flowers and pictures on it. In the center was a picture of Danny that Trent drew. Sadly, the only picture they had for Trent to go by was the one of him flying out the B.A.W.

"Fellow senators, we are here today to morn the loss of the Iron Bison, Senator Daniel Horacio Delgado." Carlos began.

"DANNY!" Max yelled as he was comforted by Merrick and Cole.

"Not even a day ago, Senator Delgado was here, explaining to us manly men about different types of flowers. Eating chocolate ice cream. But know he is gone." Carlos stopped to wipe his face. "And we have but one man to blame for this tragedy; Carter Richard Grayson!" Carlos pointed to Carter.

"YOU KILLED MY BUDDY!WHY! " Max screamed.

"It's not my fault! If Charles hadn't moved..."

"Charlie "Chip" Thorn! Why did you move and allow our comrade to perish?" Carlos said

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Max screamed threw his tears.

"I didn't mean too! If Dustin hadn't called me..."

"Waldo "Dustin' Brooks! Why did you help in the killing of Senator Delgado?"

"I didn't know dude!"

"I say we through them into space!" Rocky randomlly yelled. Everyone else yelled in agreement.

"Wait! The grieving Senator Cooper has something to say!" Carlos said as Max approached the podium. He looked at the picture as if he were talking to Danny.

"Danny, you were my best friend. We were partners in crime and I loved you like a big brother. But there something you must know." Max removed his veil. "I'm glad your dead! You were always holding me back from becoming the star I was meant to be! And when we got out of here, I'm take your wife Kend...DANNY!"

Max yelled as Danny appeared from out of nowhere with a purple gift basket. "I was just telling the guys how much I missed you!"

"Cut the crap Max. I saw this whole memorial service thing from Prince's fortress." Danny said as he took a vine of grapes out of his gift basket and began eating them.

"How did you end up there?"

"I landed thier after I went threw that black hole."

"Where does he have the cameras he uses to spy one us? Maybe I can disable them." Cam said

"He doesn't have any. He just uses his magic. He's a very bizarre man." Danny said as he finished the grapes. "Oh yeah. He's gonna land on the planet of Large Generic City soon. He wants this to be the scene of the final battle."

"That's only a little ways from here. We must get ready for battle." Andross said.

So the Man Force prepare for the final battle against Prince! Who will win? Stay tuned...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: Incase I forgot to mention this(which I'm pretty sure I did), Kelsey is wearing Joel's original hat. Anyhow, on with the story

Andross and Tommy stood in morphed form. Of all the rangers that fought Prince, only they were left. Prince had easily and brutally destroyed the others. Now only a weakened Astro Ranger and an injured Dino Thunder Ranger stood between Prince and victory.

"Prepare yourself rangers." Prince said as he lifted his swords. "For death awaits you!"

Tommy and Andross held thier weapons tightly and prepared for the attack.

That would sound good for a final battle with Prince if this story made sense. But sadly it doesn't, so this is the final battle with Prince!

The B.A.S.S. landed on the planet of Large Generic City.

"Wow, this place looks so..." Dustin began

"Generic?" Blake offered.

"Yeah. Generic."

They then noticed a huge dove shaped fortress.

"Psst, Danny." Cole whispered.

"What?"

"Is that Prince's ship?"

"Yeah. But Cole, why are you whispering?"

"Cause I don't want the others to know I figured it out before them."

"But his name is written on the ship."

"And to say you were trying to whisper, you were talking pretty loud." Nick added.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get back my Aisha!" Rocky said as he charged in the general direction of the fortress. Then, from seemingly nowhere, a large blue Robo-Cop reject appeared.

"Oh no.." Justin, Carlos, TJ, Tommy, and Adam groaned in unison.

"Who is that?" Trent asked Tommy.

"That's..."

"THE BLUE SENTURION!" the robot yelled.

"He's a space cop." Adam said

"An annoying space cop at that." Carlos added.

Blue's arm then turned into a cannon and aimed at Leo, who was about to discard the wrapper to his candy bar.

"That piece of trash does not belong on the ground Citizen..." Blue stalled.

"Corbett." Justin said

"Citezen Corbett. That wrapper will become liter if you put it on the ground. According to law, liter is illegal. If you do something illegal, I will have to destroy you." Blue explained.

Leo was not afraid and dropped the wrapper on the ground. Blue then unleashed a powerful blast of energy on Leo that was worthy of Dragonball Z. When the smoke cleared, Leo was completly unharmed except for the fact that his shirt was tattered.

"Not another one..." Leo whined

"Fear the power of my shirt tearing ray! Justice prevails yet again!" Blue yelled

"Screw it." Leo said as he ripped his shirt off (in slow motion I might add). "I'm just going shirtless for the rest of the trip." at the sound of this, several dozen fan-girls(and some fan-boys) rushed Leo and jumped on him. The sounds of Leo screaming for help was barely audible over the wails of Leo's fans. No one really paid attention.

"So what brings you here anyway?" TJ asked.

"I am here to assist in finding your fellow citizens!"

"I guess we could use the...what the hell?" Andross yelled. He said this because the Purple Fortress was leaving.

"I have decided to leave this planet since you are taking too long to get here." Prince's voice boomed.

"Dammit you stupid machine! This is your fault!" Jack yelled.

"I am not at fault! The Blue Senturion cannot make mistakes or be wrong! I am programmed too..." before he could continue, Billy, Adam, Justin, Damon, Trip, Cam, and Bridge all jumped on him. They then started using random tools on him. The whole scene looked like somthing from a Roadrunner cartoon. When the smoke cleared, the rangers were all tired and sweaty and a pile of old parts lie where the Blue Senturion once was.

Carlos then used his Lunar Lance to sho the fans away from Leo. Leo was now covered in multi-colored lipstick, scarth marks, bite marks, and his pants were as torn as his shirt once was.

"Let's get to the ship!" Andross said

"Wait!" Leo yelled. Everyone stopped. "I don't have anything red on!" everyone let out a gasp.

"What about your Man Force jacket?" Mike asked.

"Those damn groupies took it!"

"Here!" Danny said as he put Wes' beret on Leo. Wes simply shrugged, pulled another from his back pocket and put it on his head.

Leo adjusted the beret. "Much better! Now let's g-o!" the rangers then ran on B.A.S.S. and started chasing Prince.

"Tell me this thing had some guns!" Sky asked Andross.

"You bet your ass it does! We call them..." Zhane was caut off

"Big Ass Guns!" everyone else said in unison.

"You got that right! Now let's shoot them out the air!" Zhane said as he fired the B.A.G. at the purple fortress.

Then Kira's voice bellowed from the ship. "Would you idiots stop shooting the fortress!" she had somehow obtained Prince's mic.

"But Kira, he's trying to take you!" Ethan yelled.

"No he isn't! He's trying to land on that planet!" Jen yelled. From the sound she must haver been nearby.

"Oh." all the men said as they hung thier heads.

Prince's song "Kiss" was heard and then the sound of several bodies hitting the ground.

"We will be landing on the planet Large Generic City II in a moment. We expect you to follow." Prince said as he regained control of his mic.

"I wonder how he does that." Cam said

"I asked him." Danny said.

"Well did he give you an answer?"

"He said it was all a part of his aura. Then he sung a song and I fell asleep. I had the strangest dream..."

"No one cares!" Zhane snapped. "Besides, we're almost thier."

"Hey Zhane, can I fly the ship on the way back?" Joel asked

"Sure cowboy."

"You know what, that reminds me of when Taylor was in the Air Force." Eric said

"How come she's not in it anymore?" Jack asked.

"Well it started like this..."

Location: Somewhere in the sky (flashback)

Taylor is happily flying threw the sky in her jet, with her loyal eagle zord flying under her. Then, from seemingly nowehre, a red bird zord soared pass her while blaring Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Nobody flys by Taylor Earnhardt like that!' she yelled in anger. She then jumped out of her jet and into her zord. She then angerly chased the zord.

Shane fly threw the sky in his zord. He loudly sang the words to "Get on Top", his favortie song. He was flying back from a Red Hot Chili Peppers concert that Hunter, Dustin, and himself had all decided to go to. However, he used his zord to fly back home instead of drving like the others. Just then, a yellow eagle zord flew up beside him.

"You think your hot shit buddy? How bout a race then!" Taylor screamed.

Shane was confused as to why this angry(and probally crazy) woman was yelling at him. But he simply shrugged and reved up the zord's engine(which made the eagle zord yell) to show he accepted the race. The two rangers raced threw the air until...

Location: The White House.

"Mr. President! We have two unknown aircrafts flying in the air space in California. What should we do?"

"It's those damn Canada people again! Blow em up!" Dubya yelled in his office.

"But Mr. Bush, Canada is our ally."

Dubya sat for a moment "Blow em up anyway."

Location: The sky

Shane and Taylor's race was halted when a barrage of missles fired at them. Every missle hit Taylor(kinda ironic isn't it?) as Shane continued flying home.

Location: B.A.S.S.

"After she let her jet crash, they kicked out the Air Force." Eric said

"And Princess Shayla took her morphed for a while since she her zord so messed up." Cole added

"So that's who that crazy chick was!" Shane said.

"We're here!" Zhane said as the ship landed.

The rangers piled out of the ship and saw all the females standing outside.

"MY AISHA!" Rocky yelled as he ran towars them. He was so happy that he ran right into her fist.

"Aisha, why did you hit me?"

"Shut up!" she then kicked him in the ribs.

All of the other rangers got similar response for the other girls.

"What the hell is worng with them? They were normal earlier." Danny said.

"I am controlling them." Prince said as he appeared. "Defeat them."

All the female rangers morphed(Karone and Aisha using the Turbo morphers. Don't ask me why, but they needed morphers too.) and attacked. The non-rangers didn't morph, but still started beating the male rangers with the others. After about thirty minutes, the Man Force came together to make a strategy.

"We need a plan." Andross said.

"I say we kill em!" Chad said with a sick grin.

"Uncle Sam taught him to shoot. Maybe a little too well. Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet" Ryan sang.

"See? Ryan hear says we should shoot them." Chad said.

"I think we should try something a little less violent." Trent suggested. "Hey where's Conner?"

Everyone turned to see Conner running from Tanya. He then noticed Clare and stopped running.

"Hey there baby. You wanna have a little fun with the Conman?" Conner said with a cheesy smile.

Clare responded by beating him about the head and neck with a broom.

"So you like it rough baby? I like that!" Conner then grabbed her and gave her a kiss. Seconds later, she was freed from Prince's spell.

"That's it! We have to kiss them to free them!" Tommy concluded.

"Start kissing!" Andross screamed as the rangers followed his lead.

The only problem was that they kissed the woman who was near them and didn't kiss the people you'd expect them to kiss. Instead, this is who kissed who.

Kim and Tommy, Trini and Mike, Aisha and Chip, Katherine and Lucas Tanya and Justin, Cassie and Max, Ashley and Zhane, Karone and Merrick, Kendrix and Chad, Maya and Cole, Kelsey and Xander, Dana and Dustin, Katie and Jack, Carter and Jen, Shayla and Blake, Wes and Taylor, Alyssa and Leo, Tori and Sky, Kira and Nick, Z and Kai, Syd and TJ, Kat and Trip, Udonna and Ryan, Vida and Bridge, Madison and Ethan, Hayley and Zack, Rocky and Kapri, Marah and Jason, Angela and Damon.(A/N: Please let me know if I forgot any of the females.)

All of the men got swift kicks to the groin except Cole and Tommy. Zhane was then chased by Andross.

"Hey Dr. O, how come you didn't kicked in the balls?" Ethan asked while in the fetile position.

"Because they use to date." Rocky said in pain.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he use to date her and that blonde over thier." Justin said as he pointed to Katherine.

"Why would date two pink rangers? " Conner asked in amazement.

"Cause I'm a P.I.M.P.!" Tommy said everyone stared at his failed attempt to sound cool. He just hung his head and shame.

Meanwhile, Cole and Maya were still going at it. By this point some clothes had come off and both of them were scratching and biting each other. The entire scene was hard to watch. Sorry, I meant to say it was hard _not_ to watch. The male rangers had to admit that two wild people like Maya and Cole making out was kinda hot.

"Cole! Get off of her!" Alyssa yelled. Cole did not here her. "Fine! I'll show you!" she then jumped on Leo and started "kissing" him. To be honest, it was more of a mouth rape than a kiss. She then started ripping the clothes off him and herself.

"Damn, that girl put the wild in Wild Force!" Joel said as he took his hat from Kelsey.

Disgusted, Madison used her wand to make the four teleport back on the ship.

"So you have reunited with your teammates. I will now show you my power" Prince said as he pulled out a cell phone like morpher.

"He'd better not say what I think he's gonna say." Vida said.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Prince Mode!" with that, Prince became the purple Myctic ranger. He still had on his overcoat and pirate hat on over his suit. He also had his symbol scattered on his uit.

"Why didn't you tell us thier was another ranger?" Nick asked Udonna

"I thought it should be a surprise. Surprise!" Udonna said as Nick simply shook his head.

"Now see my power!" Prince said as he transformed into his Mystic Titan(which was just a larger version of him)

"What was that voice?" Adam asked

"He's the guy who says the spell sequence when we call our Titans. We call him Spell Man." Xander said

"C'mon guys! Let's morph so we can summon those Justice League zords!" Chip eagerly said.

"We have Justice League zords?" Jen asked. The men nodded.

"It's kinda sad when an author can't think of proper zords" Kendrix added. She was then struck by lightning. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Don't you know anything Kendrix? You never ever under any circumstancemake the author angry." Kai wisely said.

"Silence! Battle me now!" Prince yelled.

The rangers all morphed and hopped in the zords.

Location: Black Batman zord

Zack took the seat in the middle of the zord, showing he was in control.

"What do you think your doing Zack?" Tommy asked

"Taking the helm."

"I don't think so buddy. I'm in charge here."

"But I was the first Black Ranger!"

"So what? I'm the legend." thr two then began yelling and screaming at each other. Similar events were happeing in the red and blue zords(though Billy, Tori, Blake and Madison took a back seat). Trini, Jen, Trent, and Adam were chosen to take control of thier zords.

Prince let out and angry growl and vansihed. He then appeared moments later in the Superman zord.

"Enough! Nick, you will lead!" Prince said. Truth be told, Nick was the only one who didn't care if her got to lead or not. Prince then went to the Batman zord and put Danny in charge. Billy was also given control.

"Now! Let us begin!" Prince said as he returned to Titan form and got ready to fight.

"Let's form the Mega-Zord!" Dustin yelled in excitement.

"Okay, so everyone, say it together!" Nick yelled as everyone inhaled.

"We need Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Astro Galatic Lightspeed Rescue Time WIld Ninja Storm Dino Thunder SPace Patrol Delta Mystic Man Force Justice League Hero Mega-Zord power now!" every ranger yelled in unison. Several members fainted moments later.

The sound of ALL the Power Ranger theme songs playing together is heard as the zords come together to make one really ugly zord. Inside, the zord was reallty cramped.

"You know, Zordon Zero could have made this a lot bigger." Adam said.

"Zordon's alive!" all the female rangers who knew hims asked.

"No...but Alpha5 hit puberty!" Rocky said.

"That's...odd." Aisha said.

"Sorry we're late guys." Cole said as he and Maya entered the zord. Leo and Alyssa were right behind them

Prince then kicked the zord, causing it to fall over. This also made the rangers fall on top of each other. Ironically enough, they landed on top of the person who they were earlier kissing.

"You smell like lemons." Jack said to Katie

"You smell like cherrys." Katie responded. A long pause followed. "Wanna do it?" Katie asked. Jack shrugged as the two went into another rooom of the zord.

"That poor man." Jen said.

"Why do you say that?" Wes asked.

"You ever try to sleep with Katie?" Lucas asked. Wes shook his head. "Then your lucky. I still haven't recovered from when I tryed to"

"Let's just ignore that and fight this purple freak!" Andross said as the zord punched Prince.

"AH! Oh my God! Help me! Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Sam, somebody help!" Jack's voice rang threw the zord.

"Your a loud one; I like that!" Katie's voice followed.

"She's so damn strong!" Jack yelled

"Shut up! We're trying to fight up here!" Taylor yelled.

"My pelvis! My ribs! My spine!" Jack screamed

"Should we like, try to help him?" Sam asked.

"Jack's a big boy. He can fend for himself." Sky said. As he said this, Jack phased threw the wall screaming and wearing nothing but a pair of torn boxers with red hearts. But before he could phase through completely, a hand(Katie's) grabbed him and pulled him back into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack wailed as he was taken away.

Prince then pulled out a sword that was shaped like his symbol and slashed away at the zord.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?" Mike asked.

"Not really." Billy said as he check several panels.

"We need a plan. Geeks! Unite!" when Cam said this, Angela, Hayley,(A/N: The non-rangers girls are in the zord too), Adam, Kat, Bridge, Cam, Billy, Justin, Kendrix, Trip, and Ethan all got into a big huddle. After ten minutes of technical mumbo-jumbo, Kat turned to Madison.

"We need you to teleport us on the B.A.S.S." Madison did as they asked. Moments later, the B.A.S.S. lifted in the air and transformed into a warrior like zord.

"Gentlemen, behold! We have added a Mega-Zord feature to the B.A.S.S., or as we call it now, B.A.S.S.; Warrior mode!" Adam said through a speaker.

"Can I suggest a name change?" Zhane yelled.

"What did you have in mind?" Adam yelled back.

"How about B.A.M.?"

"Sound's good."

"What does B.A.M. stand for?" Angela asked.

"Big Ass Mega-Zord!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Oh."

Katie then entered the cockpit of the zord while carrying Jack in her arms. She had a big smile on her face but Jack looked to be in shock. She then placed him in his chair near the window of the zord.

"You okay Jack?" Syd said as Jack simply stared out the window.

"C'mon man, talk to us." Sky said as Jack started sombing lightly.

"We're here for you bro." when Z said this, Jack broke into tears and hugged her tight.

"Quit being a sissy John!" Jason yelled.

"Um, his name is Jack." Chip said.

"I didn't ask you Chad."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even speak." Chad said

"Corey please don't interrupt me." Chad and Chip were both about to say something when Katherine just motioned for them to elt it die.

"Let's show this purple fairy how it's done!" Andross yelled.

The Mega-Zord and the B.A.M. unleashed powerful attacks on Prince until he turned back to normal form. All of the rangers then hopped out thier zords to see that Prince was demorphed

"Prince, you are charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, torture, and stealing." Sky said as he pulled out his morpher. "The Judgement Scanner find you...innocent? What the hell?" Bridge, Z, and Syd's morphers all came up with the same thing(Jack's would have too if he wasn't still crying)

"Kat, what's wrong with these things?" Z asked.

"Nothing." Kat said as she examined hers which also had an innocent reading.

"Well if you think about it, Prince is innocent." Kira said.

"How do you figure?"

"Well he didn't really kidnap us. We kinda went willingly." Kira said in a shamed way.

"What?" none of the female rangers wanted to admit to it, so finally Karone did.

He had a big poster on the streets that said, 'If you were a female Power Ranger or you are a female you knows the Power Rangers personally, touch this poster.' When we touched it, we got transported to his fortress." all the females hung thier heads in shame.

"Wow. Even I'm not _that_ dumb." Rocky, Cole, and Dustin said in unison.

"Anyway, he didn't try to kill you because all his minions didn't really fight you." Kira continued.

"Well he had to steal those morphers his minions were using." Bridge said.

"Nope. Mraz got his morpher from Shayla, Sean Paul had his powers already, and I got mine from Udonna. I made the others with my amazing powers" Prince said.

"You gave Prince his morpher?" Vida asked Udonna

"So I thought he was pure of heart, sue me." Udonna said

"And you gave that pink freak a morpher?" Danny asked Shayla.

"A man had to be the pink ranger. Would you've given up your morpher for his?" Danny shook his head. "All right then."

"Okay, he had to torture you guys, right?" Sky asked.

"Are you kidding? It was like friggin heaven on that fortress!" Kelsey said. "In fact, I was kinda wondering if I could stay."

"I don't think so.Your staying with me" Ryan said as he flung Kelsey over his shoulder.

"Ryan! Your cured!" Joel yelled.

"I've been cured for a while now."

"Then why were you not talking normal?"

"Didn't feel like it."

Sky then appraoched Prince. "Well Prince, I guess you can go."

"Tell me,was your journey uncomfortable?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then I have done my job." Prince said as he headed towards the Purple Fortress.

"Prince! Where are you going next?"Syd asked

"I have a score to settle with those Beetleborgs. But fear not rangers, we will meet again." with that Prince boarded his fortress, and left for space.

"Don't go Prince! I love you!" Kelsey yelled while still over Ryan's shoulder.

"Got it!" Nick said as he returned with a t-shirt.

"What is that for?" Madison asked.

"Toby wanted one." the shirt read 'My employees who are really Power Rangers went to Large Generic City II to save some other Power Rangers and I all got was a T-shirt.'

"Don't you think that's a little...specific?" Xander asked.

"It's Toby we're talking about here." Nick said. The other Mystic rangers simply nodded.

"Well guys, I guess we can all go-AH!" Shane screamed as he and the other male rangers were sucked into a giant fortress shaped like a P.

"Yeah, yeah it's your boy P. Diddy!" a voice from inside the fortress said. "I took your men to make them into my new band take that. If oyu want them back, come and get them. Bad Boy baby!" the fortress then took off.

"Not again." Trini said as she shook his head.

"Look on the brightside," Jen began. "At least Kelsey got sucked in with Ryan"

"Well, let's go get em." Taylor said as she and the others boarded B.A.S.S.

So as the girls set off after P. Diddy, yet another insane journey begans!

The End...or is it?

A/N: Well that's the end folks! I wanna thank every single person who read and reviewed this story to make it my most sucessful to date. I really had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading. And stay tuned...you never know when another random idea will come to me!


End file.
